Shape of You
by EmeraldHeart510
Summary: Years have passed since monsters and humans started to walk alongside one another. Time has healed some of the bitterness, but everything is not how it seems. My story now begins with a monster and a human girl. How will society react to their developing relationship? (Rated:M) (Disclaimer: Characters rightfully belong to their creators. I take no credit for them. )
1. Chapter 1

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 1

Sunlight peaks through the curtains, twiddling some rays of light into my room before consciousness started to overwhelm me.

The alarm buzzes on my alarm clock reading that it was 6:30 am, and I only had about two hours to get ready for work. I groan in frustration as I struggle to slap the snooze button before the blaring sound drove me insane.

"I really don't feel like working. Why must Mondays exist?"

But my tired, weary eyes, blurred by my double astigmatism, only made it harder to see. Good thing my glasses were right there, so I could shut off that damn alarm once and for all.

Well at least for now.

I sit-up in bed, only to feel like I woke up from the dead, and I stretched my arms out to regain some strength to get out of bed. A good shower did me some good and a nice breakfast with a cup of coffee really did the trick.

In all honesty, my job sucks.

Working as a waitress only to put up with annoying customers, made me realize I wasn't one for customer service. Not like I have a choice in the matter. It pays my rent and keeps me from starving. If anything, I was pretty grateful.

"Damn, I only have forty-five minutes to get to work!"

I grab my coat and rush out the door. Rushing out of my apartment complex, I got in my car and took the short cut way away from traffic.

'Welcome to Dremurr City, where all your dreams come true!' The city limit sign read as I drove by.

What a load of bull.

If my dreams came true, I would work at a nice job and date a nice guy. But that has bound to happen yet.

Still stuck with the same job I had for two years and never had a boyfriend with the twenty-one years of my life.

After parking the car, I dash to the back to put my stuff up.

"Ten minutes late Frisk. I can't keep giving you special treatment," My boss barks at me as I clock myself in.

"I'll be on time next time, I promise!"

My boss rolls his eyes is disbelief. "If you're late one more time, I'm going to have to write you up."

I sigh.

Wonderful.

I grab my apron and pen pad, prepared to take orders. I jogged out to the floor with the much chatter of a busy breakfast joint. "Order ready for table 7!" The cook rings the bell with order ready.

"I'm on it!"

I swiftly take the cup of coffee to table number seven, which was in the very corner of the restaurant. I felt the eyes of monsters and humans alike burn holes into the back of my head as I made my way to a familiar face.

When I mean familiar, I mean that he was here every day, in the same spot, drinking the same cup of coffee. Heaven knows why he's always here so much, but I have no room to judge. But this customer was no human, he was a monster, in fact.

A skeleton monster.

He stood out from the rest of the monsters in the room, because he was intimidating and had the looks to kill.

His skull was cracked above his right eye and below his left. His right eye socket looked empty like a black hole, but a glowing white eye was existent in his left. He wore a white turtle neck with back jeans and a silver chain looped around his pocket. His jacket's hood was brimmed fluffy white, while the jacket itself was black leather and reached to the bottom of his torso.

He had the ultimate look of a killer.

I sat down the cup of black plain coffee in front of him, and he looked up at me with a strong look in his eye.

"Black coffee correct?"

The skeleton nodded in response and took a sip.

"Hope you enjoy," I nodded back and turned away quickly before I started feeling weird around him.

Table after table, customer after customer, hours have seemed to pass while the chatter had also seemed to die down.

My thoughts were lost looking at the clock until a hand firmly grasps at my behind. As a reflex and self-defense, I slap whoever defiled me, right across the face.

"Why did you slap me you wretched woman?!" The man holds his hand to his face, with a hand print clearly marked red on his cheek.

"I'm sorry sir, we have a policy that states we don't have to put up with customers who sexually harass the employees," I snapped at him gracefully, not losing a bit of composure.

"Sexually harass?! Absurd! I demand to speak to your manager!"

I bit my lip to hold back any insults, but the fire ignited was only getting worse.

"Frisk? Sir? Might I ask what's going on here?" My boss walks up with an eyebrow raised.

"Your waitress here has struck me! I'm a paying customer I will sue!"

Then my boss turns his head to look at me with, what-did-you-do, look on his face. "Frisk, is this true?"

"With all due respect Mr. DeMoss, it's partially true. This man has touched me inappropriately. I acted out as self-defense."

I wasn't gonna lie to the man, it was true! If I ever had lied to the Mr. DeMoss, he would have figured that out by now.

"Lies! I did no such thing!" The man looked around the room to find some source to back up his case.

"Did anyone see me touch her?!" He spoke up so that everyone could hear him. Then he threw his hands up in the air, waiting for someone to speak up. But no one did, because no one wanted to get involved.

"See, no witnesses. She's obviously lying!"

My face grimaces at the foul man before me. He smirked at me with one disgusting smile that made me want to hurl my fist into his face. He made me want to vomit.

"I see..." Mr. DeMoss looks at both him and me, scratching the back of his head. He sighs in defeat as if he gave in to the customer's wants and needs.

"I'm sorry Frisk, I can't see any way out of it but to fir-.."

"Excuse me, what?" Something finally snapped inside me. Rage was boiling in my head to the brim and I had no reason to hold back on the situation anymore.

"With all due respect SIR, you don't have to fire me. I quit. Screw this job. I work my ass off everyday only to get crappy pay and one day off a week. And you're firing me because of a false claim of unnecessary violence?"

I untied the back of my apron and threw it to the floor, stomping on it and made sure to leave a nasty print.

"This is what I have to think about this job, consider this as my letter of resignation!"

Then I looked at the foul man in the eye and pointed at him rudely.

"And you mister molester can go take a flying leap off of the rainbow bridge for all I care. People like you make me sick!"

As if I had deeply insulted the man, he growls at me in frustration, seeing as I had already won. He then snatches the steak knife off of his plate and attempts to charge at me in full force.

"Frisk!" Mr. DeMoss attempts to push me out of the way, but the man instead pushed his aside. No sound of fear had come out of my mouth, my body didn't react in time, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I was prepared for the worst outcome.

But it didn't happen.

I opened my eyes slowly, questioning why nothing has happened. But only to find the outraged customer floating in the air, enveloped by a yellowish aura.

"He's lying," an unfamiliar voice approached from behind. I turned my head to see who stopped him, only to see that a certain skeleton monster, was standing next to me. For a skeleton, he was tall and kind of buff.

But that wasn't the point.

His only visible eye was flaming with the colors of yellow and gold. His hand as well was flaming the same way as his eye, proving he was the culprit who put a stop to some unwanted violence.

The skeleton quickly dropped his hand, slamming the outraged customer to the floor, leaving him unconscious.

My mind tried to comprehend what just happened. All the events that played out seemed to have gone by so fast, it was giving me a headache.

Mr. DeMoss, who was finally able to pick himself up off the floor, brushed himself off.

"I'll call the police," he stated before walking towards the back.

So much for having a 'good boss' act. I scoffed in disbelief and shook my head in disdain. That reminded me that I had someone to thank for stopping all this. That skeleton deserved much more credit than my manager.

I turned to thank the monster, but he was already gone.

He had already left without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 2  


Today was too long to even think about. Too much happened I don't even want to think about it. I kicked the shoes off my feet and plopped onto my bed.

After the customer was arrested for attempt of murder, Mr. DeMoss had apologized to me and wanted to forget even considering to fire me.

I still quit, even when he kept apologizing.

A boss betrayed his employee. What if this had happened again? I'm not taking the risk with that anymore. Its about time I looked for a new job anyway.

Then again, that skeleton guy did save my hide from being stabbed.

"I want to thank him at least," I groaned while covering my eyes from the light.

BZZZZZ BZZZZZ, my phone goes off out of nowhere.

What is it now?

I pick up my phone and swiped right to unlock.

 _Hey girl, you free tonight?_

My friend, Charlotte had texted me. Is it sad that she's the only friend I have?

 _Yeah, I have plenty of time. I quit my job today. My boss decided to stick up for a perverted customer._

Then my phone goes off again, with Charlotte's face on my phone as an incoming call.

 _"You quit your job?! Girl it was about damn time."_

"I couldn't put up with how my 'loyal' boss decided to fire me before considering other options."

 _"Well how about we celebrate by drinking at The Underground tonight?"_

I quickly accepted her offer. The Underground was my favorite bar in this huge city. It's the only one I'll ever agree going to for a good drink. The service was great and the drinks the bartender poured were out of this world.

"Sure, how about at 8 tonight?"

 _"Sounds good to me, girly. I'll see you there!"_ Charolette exclaimed before she hung up.

I looked at the clock again, it reading 11:47, it was still too early. It was still practically lunch. Isn't it just fun to be late for work, get sexually harassed, and loose your job in the same day?

I think its freakin' thrilling.

I rolled back over to my side and fell back asleep. Maybe when I wake up, my day would get better.

...6 hours later..

The loud ringing woke me up from my sleep. It rang so loudly that I couldn't go back to sleep even if I tried.

The caller ID read **WORK** , and without hesitation I rejected the call. Now that is just very pathetic; Mr. DeMoss begging me to come back? I don't think so.

The clock to my bedside read 6:52 pm. God, how long was I sleeping? Today was the only moment I really had to relax anymore. Now its time to get ready.

I swung my closet door open, revealing a limited amount of outfits I've always wanted to wear on a day like this. I've had them closed up in here for so long, I had almost forgotten they even existed.

Excitedly, I dressed myself in a striped crop top with a black undershirt. I wore shorts that bore down to the midst of my thigh, and long stockings that almost met the hem of my shorts. My flashy leather booths met up to my knee, and I was almost giddy when I looked into the mirror while tying a red ribbon in my hair on the side of my head.

It took me over thirty minutes to get ready, as I read the clock beaming 7:26 in red numbers. I am so ever slow in getting ready for anything.

Just like this morning, I run out in front of my apartment building, this time waving my hand for a taxi. I was going to get drunk tonight, and I am going drink till I forget my name.

A taxi honks as it pulls to the curb. I open the door for me to get in and was greeted by the scroungy face of the taxi driver.

"Hey Frisk, to the Underground right?"

"Yes sir!"

I feel like all taxi drivers know me too well. Every time I go the Underground, its always on my day off. I go there to forget my lame life as a boyfriendless waitress in her twenties.

The taxi stops suddenly deep in the middle of traffic. It was ten minutes till 8 and traffic was already backed up.

"I'm sorry Frisk, traffic is jammed. Looks like a car accident up ahead."

"That's fine, you can drop me off here."

"You sure?"

"Yep! I can run there, here's the taxi fee."

I hand the taxi driver the money and slam the car door shut. I run through the herd of stopped cars and make it to the sidewalk.

"Let's time myself to see how fast I can get there." I set the timer on my phone and shoved it back into my purse. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. These boots were not ones for running in, but they might as well be at the moment.

A tin trash can fell in front of me and with quick thinking, I leaped over it and continued to run. Behind me, I could hear shouts of praise of random people as I pass by.

"Woooo you go girl!"

"Run Forest, run!"

I chuckle a bit to myself. That small amount of praise really lifted my spirits. Suddenly a car pulls out in front of my at stop light at a cross walk. I slid my body against the hood of the car and continued to charge forward.

"Hey, be careful next time!" I could hear the driver shout at me angrily. All I could do was laugh. With all the crappy things that went down today, I don't honestly give a damn.

Storming in to the front door of my favorite bar, I see Charlotte waving at me and patted on a bar-stool she saved for me.

"Woo girl, you look like the wind hit you hard," Charlotte laughed as I used my fingers to pat my messy hair down.

"Traffic was backed up, so I ran here. And look."

I showed her my phone reading 7 minutes and 38 seconds. "I got here 3 minutes on time."

"Pffft," Charlotte chuckled as much as she was surprised. "You don't fail to surprise me Frisk."

"Hahaha," I laughed along with her.

As I sat down next to her, the bartender showed up and greeted me the same as always. This bartender was no human, but he makes the best food and drinks in the world. As hard it is to really look at him, for a flame monster, he was really bright.

Hehehehe.

But on a serious note, this is the only monster that I talk to. I don't hate monsters, but I think sometimes they would rather to hang with their own kind than humans.

"Hey Frisk, want the usual?"

"Nahhh. I'll go with a shot of tequila this time Grillby, I've had one heck of day."

"What happened today?" Grillby asks as he pours me a shot.

Drinking it right up, I slam the shot glass onto the counter.

"Some guy hit on me a work, my boss took his side, and I quit."

"Tsk tsk tsk, well it was about time you found a new job anyway."

I drink another shot of tequila, letting the alcohol hit me harder than ever.

"Ohh, but that's not the best part. The asshole tried to stab me in front of my boss."

Charlotte slammed her hand down in an outraged manner. "What?! You didn't tell me this earlier!"

"But someone saved me... It was a skeleton guy. He saved me in the nick of time by stopping him with his yellow magic, and cleared my name."

As if Grillby was caught off guard, he nearly dropped my glass. He was a bit taken aback as soon as I mentioned the word 'skeleton'.

Grillby coughed into his fist as he regained his composure. "Frisk, might I ask, what did this skeleton look like?"

That was an odd question to ask, coming from him.

"He wore a black leather jacket that reached down to his torso. His skull had cracks in it, one going down from his forehead to his right eye and the other went down from his left eye to his mouth. But he only had one glowing eye."

Grillby looked shocked, as if he had seen a ghost float in front of him.

"Grillby?" I ask out of concern.

"Like that guy over there," Grillby hesitantly points to the right of me.

I noticed in the corner of my eye, a small group of monsters six seats away from me. In the last seat sat a familiar face nursing on a bottle of Samuel Adams.

"Grillbz, that's him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Ohh boy..." Grillby responded in a way that didn't sound pleasant. "What's wrong," I asked out of curiosity.

"That skeleton you just mentioned, has an on and off reputation. He comes here every night."

Every night? Like how he shows up every morning at the breakfast joint?

"Then send him a glass of his most favorite drink, tell him its on me. It's the least I could do to say thanks."

Grillby stopped to argue against it, but the look on my face pleaded him to do so.

"Fine..."

Grillby sighed as he poured a glass of Jack Daniels and walked over to the skeleton.

"You're seriously gonna try to befriend this guy," Charlotte asks, already a bit tipsy off her third glass.

"If not befriend, at least thank him. He saved me from being stabbed after all."

"Whatever floats your boat," Charlotte sighed as she passed out on the counter after her last shot.

I looked over to my right, seeing Grillby hand the skeleton dude the drink. He looked at him questionably, wondering why he was offered a free glass of whiskey. I couldn't hear them clearly, but Grillby pointed to me and the skeleton guy looked in my general direction. His eyes (sockets) widen, then added a small smirk and nodded at me. Feeling a bit flustered, my face heated up a bit. I smiled back, happy to see he accepted my 'thank you' drink.

Again, I'm not going to question the anatomy of a skeleton monster.

Then Grillby walked right over with a surprised look in his body language.

"He said, "No problem"," Grillby slowly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why is that so shocking?"

Grillby sighed once more before replying. "I don't think you understand, Frisk. He's not the type to accept kind gestures, and he's not one to give a kind gesture either."

"So..." I pushed him to go on.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to get involved."

I grumbled to his words. "Then can you tell me his name?"

"I don't think..."

"C'mon Grillbz! You and Charlotte are practically my only friends."

"And as your friend, I don't think you need to know him."

"C'mon, pleassseee?"

Grillby could never say no when I begged him annoyingly like that. As much as I could tell he hated himself to give in, it worked every time.

"Sans, his name is Sans."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 3  


Sans..

That name rolls in my mind for hours. The more I think about it, the more I want to say it again.

I didn't even bother to get really drunk tonight, more like I didn't feel the need to anymore. Charlotte and I stayed at the Underground for hours till I felt that she was sober enough to leave by herself.

After Charlotte decided to leave, I took a sip of water that Grillby had set down for me. I continued to nurse at it till the tipsiness started to wear off of me.

"Here," Grillby handed a piece of paper to me.

"What's this?" I raised one of my eyebrows while looking down at the sheet of paper, in big bold letters: **APPLICATION OF EMPLOYMENT**. My eyes glitter in astonishment as I re-read the title of the document.

"What does this mean Grillby?"

"It's the least I could do, Frisk. It's my bar and you're in need of a job."

"I...I don't know what to say." I was too lost for words when Grillby even thought out this offer for me. I honestly feel very grateful to even be considered for employment when I just practically complained about work all the time.

"Be here at 11:00 am tomorrow with a white t-shirt and jeans, and I'll show you the rounds. Just bring the application with you. No need for an interview. I just need proof of application."

I nod my head in excitement, this meant so much to me. I closed one door and another one opened for me. I guess dreams can come true after all.

I take the application and fold it neatly into my purse. As I wave goodbye, I walked out the door with my fists to my chest and a giant grin on my face. I was too happy to take the cab, so I decided to enjoy the night sky by taking my twenty minute walk home.

Not knowing have naive I was with my head up in the clouds, I turned down a dark empty street with very few street lamps lighting up the sidewalk.

As dumb as I was, I just hummed a happy tune. That was before an unknown hand from an alley grabbed my arm and yanked me to a wall. I yelped in pain when my wrists were forced behind me and tied together tightly.

"Is this the girl, Mr. Schwarz?"

About eight intimidating faces approached into the light, with one of them I recognized all too well.

"Yes that's her, the bitch that got me arrested this morning."

"You're that pervert," I growled as I struggled to break free from my bounded wrists.

"Hehehe, not so tough now, are we?" The man grabbed me by the hair and yanked it up so my face was forced to look at his.

"You're not bad looking. You got the face and body. I could sell you at a high price," Mr. Schwarz grinned evilly. He looked me up and down disgustingly, as if he was slowly eating my body with his eyes.

He then grasped onto one of my breasts, and I just felt like throwing up.

"A size C maybe?"

Oh hell no.

Using up all my courage, I spit in the man's face to back off from me.

"Aggh!"

He tumbled back a few steps while wiping my spit off of his face. "You wench, you'll pay for that!" He punches me square across the face, causing me to fall on my side. I hissed in pain as my face had begun to swell. I've never been punched so hard in the face before.

"Why are you selling me off?! What the hell did I ever do to you," I snapped at him, trying to hoist myself up somehow.

"When you got me arrested earlier, it made me a laughing stock. So when I bailed out, I had my dogs sniff you out so I could reclaim my name."

Then he kicked a few times in the gut and I rolled over wincing, trying not to show any signs of weakness. Then one of his minions took a bat and swatted it against my legs, preventing my from moving. No bones felt broken, but it hurt as if they were. As much as I wanted to beg for mercy, it was the only thing that this asshole wanted.

"I got to hand it to you Ms. Frisk, you're a looker and a fighter. I'll give you that."

"F*ck off," I snarled at him, still wincing in pain. I wanted to scream for help and hope someone comes around that corner to find me. But then again, it would be eight to one. My rescuer wouldn't stand a chance. But at this rate, I might not either.

Seems like I've got no choice.

"H..help...somebody!"

Then a foot collided in my face, and I accidentally bit my tongue in the process. "Girl, no one is going to hear you from a deserted place as this," Mr. Schwarz cackled as he kicked me once again in the abdomen. Consciousness started to fail me, as my body felt weak from being beaten. But I had to stay awake, no matter what my body was telling me, I had to stay awake.

"It's a little too late for late."

As if a miracle was called upon me, one of Schwarz's men was lifted up into the air by a golden force, before being thrown into a wall.

"What the-!" The man with the bat exclaimed before being picked up and thrown upwards into the sky.

"It's you! That monster scum from earlier," Mr. Schwarz teeth chattered in fear. "Boys, after him!" In all one union, the rest of the gang charged forward before a golden beam of light shot at them, frying them to ash.

Mr. Schwarz and I watched in horror, as this hooded figure walked up, smoking a cigarette. Fear reached down into my gut as I watched this monster lift Mr. Schwarz off of his feet.

"You won't get away with this!" He yelled, before he was thrown into the wooden fence down the alley, knocking him unconscious.

I huffed and hissed with the sharp pain channeling throughout my body. It was getting harder and harder to keep myself awake.

The hooded figure flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his foot. He crouched down to my beaten form and light finally revealed his face. I felt _somewhat_ relieved and I began to relax.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Sans...," I breathed out my last breathe before I fell unconscious.

My eyes shot open to the feel of a thin blanket resting on top of me. I tried to move, but my body felt too sore to even breathe.

I looked around with much energy I had before I could infer the depth of my injuries.

"This isn't my place..."

"Because it's mine," a husky voice pierced through the silence of the room. Startled by a sudden appearance, I moved too quickly and pain grasped me down hard.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Don't move too much, you've taken quite a beating." The skeleton re-positioned the blanket on top of me, trying to help me feel a bit more comfortable.

"W-where am I again?"

"Like I said, my place," Sans replied as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me. He had his jacket hung on the back of the chair and his shoes were by the front door. Much to what I could tell, he wasn't lying.

"Now let me ask this, why were you being beaten by the same man from this morning?"

I bit my lip, kinda embarrassed to spill my guts when I'm already down. Sans' harsh words were stinging like alcohol to my wounds. Grillby was right, not really nice of a guy is he?

I mean seriously, he knocked out two mean and killed all the others. If that didn't scream out dangerous, I didn't know what else did.

"After you knocked him out this morning, he was arrested," I spoke slowly. "He felt helpless and decided to take revenge on me by selling me off." I groaned in disgust. I hated thinking about how that disgusting man touched me. It made me sick to my stomach.

Talking made my face hurt so bad, I cried out as my tears stung my face.

"I see... I'll find that bastard later," He made the remark as his iris turned yellow. He shook his head, as if he wanted to shake off the anger.

"I had to bandage you up. Your ribs might be bruised and you have swollen legs. Nothing broken, but you got out alive with major cuts and bruises. You're tough for a human chick."

When he said that, it clicked in my mind in realization. He said he bandaged my body.

That means...

"You undressed me?!"

"I was hoping for another cup of whiskey as a thank you," he scoffed.

"But you undressed me, while I wasn't awake!" I furrowed my brows and scowled at him with much fury.

"Jeez, take it easy sweetheart. I wasn't going to let your wounds get infected."

My face burned in embarrassment. I hid my face under the blanket and internally screamed.

"Hahaha, you're interesting," he laughed much to his amusement.

"You saw me naked! And I barely even know you!"

Sans covered his mouth as if he was trying not to burst out in laughter. This was funny to him?!

"Chill out. It's not like I took off your bra and underwear."

"STILL!"

"Okay okay. If it helps you feel any better, I didn't see or touch anything."

I huffed out a long breath, annoyed and pissed at him for even laughing at my suffering. I could hear him trying not to laugh his butt off.

"Though I got to say," he added and paused to get my full attention.

"For a human, you're not ugly."

My thoughts froze, and every good impression I had of him flew away to never-land. If I wasn't wrapped up in bandages and sore everywhere, I would make him feel my wrath.

"SHUT UP, SANS!" I shouted at him, ignoring the pain that followed.

"Hahahahaha! You're an interesting human. You already seem to know my name from Grillby, what's yours?" He stood up and crouched down to me, moving a lock of hair out of my face. After hearing what he said, his touch felt hot to my face. I couldn't tell if I was running a fever or if my face hurt that badly. I felt annoyed, but nowhere near how I felt about that Schwarz guy.

"Like I'm gonna tell you after you practically saw me naked," I whispered and looked away to avoid his eyes.

"I was joking, can't take a joke sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? Now that's something I'll never get use to. After a few seconds of him staring at me, waiting for an answer, I calmed down after deciding that Sans was no threat to me.

"It's Frisk, Frisk Dremurr."

"Frisk, has a nice ring to it," he said smoothly as he got back up on his feet. "Well Frisk, as it seems, you won't be able to move for a few days. Might as well chill out here."

"But Grillby."

Sans turned his head to the name.

"Ohh that? Already taken care of. Couldn't help but to overhear your conversation with him."

I slightly nod at him, taking his word for it. He seemed to know Grillby pretty well too. Then my phone started buzzing out of control, and it rang again when it quit the first time. I couldn't find where my phone was until I realized it was still in my purse. "Mind helping me out?" As if it was the hardest thing to do in the world, Sans sighed in defeat as he reached for my purse on the table next to me.

"Just put it on speaker."

Sans did as I asked, and sounds of gasping could only be heard from my phone.

"H-hello...?" I spoke loud and clear, as Sans, thankfully, stayed silent.

 _"FRISK, ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

It was Charlotte, and she sounded relieved but terrified. "Charlotte, I'm fine calm down."

 _"Where are you?! Thank God you're not dead!"_

Did she know what happened between me and the mobster? Hopefully she hasn't. Though it sounded like it would be the case if that was her reaction.

"Slow down Charlotte, what's going on?"

 _"Frisk, your apartment is on fire!"_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

What...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 4

A short breath escaped my lips as my phone had long cut Charlotte off, because the battery had died. I tried to process all the events that took place today, and counted of number of times I had my hopes up to have a better life, but turned out for the worst.

I snapped back into reality, with Sans just staring at me with an emotionless eye. He probably could not comprehend what was flying around in my thoughts, because he could not understand what humans feel. All my thoughts shattered and my heart immediately began to race with anxiety.

I forced myself up with every fiber in my being, no matter how much it hurt. I had to go, I had to do something, but what could I do in this state? I had to do something.

"Where do you think, you're going," Sans said sharply.

"Where do YOU think, I'm going," I unintentionally mocked him, as I limped to the door, but fell on my way there.

"You are in no shape to even be moving."

I refused to listen, even if he was right.

"I need to do something Sans. All my stuff, my belongings, everything...," I said as I heaved myself up off the floor, ignoring the stabbing pain in my stomach.

"If you know what's good for you, I'd advise you to stop, dollface," he said, lighting a cigarette.

But I continued to ignore him, as stubborn as I was. The room was dark and stuffy, but it was easy to pinpoint where the front door was in such a tiny living-room.

I fell once more, and I felt my body smack into the rough carpet beneath me. I couldn't move anymore, even if I tried and wanted to, I had no strength left in me to get back up.

As I lied there on the floor, I felt Sans' eye watch me make a fool of myself. He didn't help me, didn't move an inch from where he was standing. He just freaking stood there watching as if I was a newborn fawn learning how to walk.

It wasn't even a whole day since I heard this guy talk, and I'm starting to regret even meeting him in the first place.

"You gonna listen to me now, or you gonna continue to push yourself?"

My body started to feel light as a feather and I could no longer feel the roughness of the floor I was sprawled out on. I opened my eyes and watched myself literally float back over to the sofa and was forced to lie down.

Sans' eye, was once again, flaming yellow as bright as the sun. There was no anger on his face and no amusement, just a blank face.

"You humans are so annoying with your overemotional bullshit," he spat out, not even regarding me as his equal.

"I need to go, Sans!"

"And what can you do, hmm? What can you do when you get there? You can't even get up by yourself without you falling on the floor like a damn ragdoll."

"But...," I stopped myself from arguing. There was no way I was going to win this kind of argument. As cruel and lethal his words were, he had a point too.

The way he said it, just made it more unbearable to deal with.

"Fine...," I huffed as I closed my eyes once more. My chest hurt, not from the bruised bones I had, but from the despair drowning out the rest of the world.

I wanted to cry, but it would show that I'm weak. I can't cry, no matter how much I wanted to. So, I bit my lip and slowly turned over to attempt to sleep. But I felt something heavy in my chest, like an aggravated burning sensation. I felt like I was feeling someone's emotions other than mine.

That's when I noticed the sound of footsteps walking away from me. I turned my head enough to see Sans opening his bedroom door, over my shoulder.

Something was glowing from him though, and it made my eyes widen.

Through his back, as if I could see right into his chest, was a glowing yellow heart. Surprised as much as am I shocked, I went to open my mouth, but quickly shut it, realized whose emotions I have felt burning in my chest.

These aggravated emotions; they belonged to Sans?

I looked down to my chest, and the appearance of a red heart beamed through my shirt. It started to dim and fade away as soon as Sans closed the door.

What did this all mean?

Somehow, this all made me forget my frustration of my worst day ever. It only made me more curious about the tall skeleton on the other side of the door.

As much of a jerk he was, he did rescue me after all.

Hours into the night passed, and daylight broke through the pitch starry sky, awakening me from a gruesome sleeping position.

My upper-half was hanging off the couch as my left leg was strung over the top of the couch. Not only did it feel painful, but it was extremely uncomfortable.

My stared at the front door and concentrated on moving my arms, but it caused soreness in my chest to arise, and I just went limp and gave up.

As if Sans had the perfect timing, he walked through the front door with his jacket on and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He had a plastic bag in his hand; looked like he went to the store.

As soon as his eyes met mine, he just stared at me. His cigarette fell from his mouth and his lips drew back into a struggling smirk. His quick breathing was muffled and laughter just buffeted into the silence of the room; the silence I was beginning to enjoy.

This asshole was laughing at me.

"Instead of laughing, I could use some help with that trippy yellow magic of yours," I retorted.

"Nahh, too much work."

"Wisecrack..."

"Thanks, I get that a lot," he said sarcastically.

"I can see why...," I murmur under my breath.

Taking off his jacket, he slung it over one of the dining room chairs. I just continued to look at his back thinking about what I saw last night. The yellow heart wasn't there anymore and the glowing in my chest has disappeared as well.

It was weird sensation to have.

It wasn't weird to witness, because I've seen a lot of monsters use magic, but it was the first time I've ever witnessed something like that.

I wanted to ask Sans what it was; but, do I really need to? He seems like a guy who doesn't like senseless or annoying questions.

As if to purposely break me out of my daze, Sans throws a bottle of medicine at me. "What was that for?!" I yelled at him, as I struggled to pick up the bottle and lift myself up at the same time.

"Instead of staring at me, why don't you take pain medicine," he replied, handing me a glass of water.

I look at the bottle again, and it read "Aleve" on it. At least a guy like him knew the right kind of pain medicine to buy for inflammation.

"Um... thanks," I said and opened the bottled, and downed one pill with water.

"Don't mention it."

For a jerk, he was at least sort of considerate. I still had the feeling in the atmosphere that he didn't like me very much; that he probably just felt obligated to help me.

Subconsciously, I was staring at him again, thinking and wondering about this monster. Out of all living things in the world to save my butt twice, it was a monster... well a skeleton.

I saw him every day at work, never heard him speak once until now. I barely know the guy, but Sans didn't feel any less normal to be around. He seemed rough around the edges, probably has a bad attitude, and he also seemed anti-social; like he probably has a small group of friends, but that's it.

So out of everyone, why does he choose to save a stranger... a human, like me?

What's his motive?

Why me?

Breaking my daze again, Sans was staring back at me, as if he was trying to get me to notice that he was mocking me.

"You know staring at people is rude, doll face?"

I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him, like a little child would. Then he just chuckled in amusement to my childish manner.

I looked away for a moment as he sat down to read a newspaper. Curiosity was eating away at me, so I built up some guts to speak.

"Why did you save me?"

I heard him rustle through his newspaper, and set it down on the table to give me an answer.

"Straight to the point, I see," he said, not answering my question.

"I see you every day, Sans. You're in the same spot every time I went in to work. I served you the same cup of coffee every time. Yet you never spoke. Why, all this time, you've never spoken a word to me, have you decided to save my life twice today? What made you do that?"

Sans stayed silent. I anticipated for him to answer, but the seconds felt like years going by.

"Can you please answer, Sans?"

"Sweetheart, I'll be honest here," he said as he got up from his chair.

"I don't like you. You irritate me just like any damn human would. It just irritated me to see a low-life human picking on someone innocent."

The words tugged at me, even though I kind of figured he would say something like that.

"Why did you save me in the alley? Was that just a mere coincidence," I asked sheepishly.

"Yep, just happened to walk by," Sans answered quickly.

"And why are you letting me stay here at your place?"

"Did you really just ask that? You're practically homeless right now anyway, and Grillby would've bitched me out for leaving you for dead on the street."

"Oh," was all that escaped from my lips. I didn't have much of a reaction to something I saw coming.

"Are you done asking these damn questions? They're pissing me off."

I slowly nodded, as I understood how harsh he was with his version of the truth.

This was just as much as I expected from him. I had hoped Sans would've answered differently. But I had wondered why I wanted to hear what I wanted to hear, rather than something I already saw coming. Something just tells me that he's not so roughly jagged as he makes himself ought to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 5

The stench of scorched wood and gasoline overwhelmed my sense of smell. Caution tape had been placed outside every window and the front door leading inside my, once lovely, apartment.

I already had a gutsy feeling how this might've happened, and police have yet to find the men who did this. Even though I kind of had it figured out already.

It had been a few days since I've been able to move around, and this was the first thing I wanted to discover without Sans forcing himself to act as my babysitter. Not like he cared in the first place. Once I was able to move on my own, he did his own thing every day; disappearing in the morning and going back home whenever the stars were still fresh in the sky.

I ducked under the caution tape and walked into my burnt up apartment. I kicked around some of my furniture, which were mostly turned to ash. I sighed and felt slightly depressed, but not as depressed as I thought I would be. Majority of my belongings can be replaced, and its not like I stored cash under my mattress instead of using a bank.

Its just that tight feeling of losing a place that you once called your own. Hopefully my landlady won't be a stuck up and give me back my deposit, but I feel like its already been used to pay part of the damages.

Ugh...

I walked into the bedroom and tried to find anything that might've survived the fire. Out of everything that I could've salvaged, my phone charger cord was the only thing that didn't completely go to waste. Hopefully it still works; my phone has been dead for days. If I can get it working again, I would feel less shitty about my apartment catching on fire.

"Figured this is where'd you be." An unexpected voice broke my concentration, and without thinking, I swung my bag behind me at the intruder.

"Woah doll-face, you're gonna hurt someone like that," non other than Sans, smirked at me amusingly after he smoothly dodged my purse.

"How'd you know I was here? And why are you here?" I asked him, as I withdrew my purse back to my side.

"I was at the bar having a drink. Grillby pestered me to find you, and told me if I don't keep an eye on you, he'll make me pay my tab."

Grillby bribed him to find me. Goes to show what kind of guy this skeleton is, more and more.

"You should probably pay the tab."

"Eventually," he said as he took my arm. "C'mon, Grillby wants to talk to you. I'll teleport you there."

Was it just me, or does Sans' bones feel more like skin than actual bone? His hand felt warm, as if he had blood circulating through his body somehow. Has Sans always felt this warm? I looked up at him and he gave me the same kind of smirk like he always does. Its as if he knew what I was thinking, and it made me feel a bit embarrassed.

I looked away as my face heated up unintentionally.

"What, are you falling for me? I can see you blushing," Sans' sarcastically purred, and it made me feel even more tense.

"In your dreams!" I shouted and yanked my arm from his light grip.

He chuckled at my reaction; he was getting a kick out of teasing me.

"Seriously though, we gotta go now," Sans' said, quickly grabbing my wrist.

Behind him, there were apparent footsteps crunching the rubble in the living room behind us accompanied by two different voices.

"Is she in here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Boss said to stalk her and this is where I saw her go in."

These were voices I didn't recognize, but the seriousness on Sans' face made me more nervous.

"We need to go now," Sans' pulled me towards him, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I yelped a bit in surprise as Sans' magic enveloped us in a warm yellow light.

Then zap! I felt electricity flow through me, as it reached to the tips of my fingers and my toes. My heart beat quickened by the sudden change in atmosphere, as it nearly felt like I was hit by lightning, but not as deadly. For a split second, my feed felt like they weren't touching hard ground, then my feet touched the hard surface of a wooden floor.

We had already teleported to the Underground and my head was killing me as I begun to realize my surroundings. Never have I ever felt this dizzy.

"Next time... please warn me about that." I held my hand to my forehead and steadied myself as soon as Sans let go of me. He was so quick to get away from me. It was as if I was infected by the black plague.

He brushed himself off as if he was brushing off the fact he touched a human being, that he touched me.

For some reason, that was sort of hurtful.

"I had no choice. We would've been found," Sans huffed at me in annoyance.

"Yeah, sure. Who were those guys anyway," I said as I brushed myself off too.

"Meh, it was most likely Schwarz' hunting dogs." Sans then turned around in the other direction and proceeded to walk to the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Wasn't it your job to look after me?"

"It's not my job to babysit a whiny human girl. Grillby is here anyway," Sans groaned.

"You know what? What is with you anyway? You say you hate humans, but you end up sticking up for me. You're confusing as hell," I yelled out, getting the frustration off of my chest. Saying that felt more like talking out of a whim. I blurted my thoughts out, but I don't regret it.

I didn't regret it until I saw Sans' eye flaming up. Appearing again from his chest was the same yellow heart I saw over a week ago. His emotions were out of control and fixated on anger and annoyance. My chest felt heavy as if I was being gripped from the inside. I have never known fear until I saw the look on Sans' face. I could see it, see his hatred for humans through his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, bitch. You're just another human to me and that will never change. So DON'T try to piss me off," He shouted and stormed out of the bar. He left my face in a scowl, a more hurt than mad, scowl.

Sans attitude was one thing, but fully understanding him, was another.

"Don't mind him. He's been like that for awhile," Grillby finally spoke up from behind the bar.

I sighed as I slipped into a seat in front of the flame monster.

"I try to comprehend his motive, but he's so bi-polar. I don't understand him at all." Grillby nodded as if he felt the same way.

"This is one of the reason why I didn't want you to get involved. He's had a long run in with some humans over the years. It's not you, its just him. He just needs to learn how to stop being so stereotypical."

I crossed my arms on the counter and rested my chin down on top, while looking down at the black marbled surface of the bar.

"I want to get to know him."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, while using my index finger to draw random circles on the counter.

Grillby paused what he was doing for a moment, just to look at me strangely. He looked back down at the glass he was wiping dry and sighed deeply as well.

"Frisk... do you have a crush on him?"

My head shot up from the counter, my face fully flabbergasted in red. I shook my head profusely and bit my lip at the same time.

"Nonononono! I barely know him!"

"You've seen how out of hand his attitude can get, yet you still want to know him better?"

I blinked a few times at his question. That was something I was trying to get at too. Sans is a jerk, he kills mercilessly, he has a foul mouth, and his mood changes drastically. All in that though, my conscious still pokes at me to look at him.

"Just because he's an imbecile, doesn't make him any less equal than you or me."

Grillby's eyes had softened to my honesty. He looked more or less relieved to hear what I said.

"I'm glad," he said as he set the glass down.

"You are the first I had ever heard that from."

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You're the first to ever try to understand him rather than cower away."

"Why is that?"

A long silence once again interpreted into our conversation. It drew out, even though it was only a few seconds long.

"You would have to ask him that."

Great.

Now I'm never going to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 6

 _"If you're staying with Sans for awhile, he'll bring you here for your shift everyday."_

My mind had a flashback to earlier before I left Grillby's bar. At this moment in real time, I was just staring at my food that I bought and cooked. Though it was noticeable, but I did not pay attention to the awkward stare Sans was giving me from across the table.

When Sans picked me back up earlier from the Underground, he acted as if nothing happened, as if he never got mad at me to begin with. He smelt of ash and cigarettes, and dust was littered on his clothes. Whatever he was up to, it was very suspicious. I didn't feel at ease once Sans' attitude went from being crazy angry, back to being a sarcastic wisecrack.

So many questions interrupted my concentration, because there was too much that as going on for my mind to keep up with.

Who were those men earlier?

Why did Sans get so upset?

How did Grillby know Sans so well?

Why did Sans hate humans so much?

Out of all places, why am I still staying at Sans place? For goodness sake, he may be a monster, but he's still a guy!

I was slowly being more consciously aware that. Well in fact, Sans was still a man after all, even if he was a different race. It just took me a bit to let it all hit me at once. Once I realized that, I became more self-conscious to even sit in the same room with him, alone.

"Dollface, the food you put do much trouble into, is going to get cold if you just stare at it."

Sans finally broke the unsettling silence, as if he hated the feeling of it too.

"Y-yea," I sheepishly answered while picking up my fork.

That didn't stop from Sans staring at me, which caused my pulse to rise from how uncomfortable it was.

"You know staring is rude," I said, solemnly.

"I'm not supposed to care, but you are weird. I don't get you."

 _'I could say the same thing, you damn skeleton. You're a puzzle that is impossible to solve.'_

No matter how much I wanted to say that, I know he's only going to retort in a witted manner.

"If you don't care, then why care?" I picked at my homemade mashed potatoes, poking at it rather than scooping it up.

"You're not a coward," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not running away from me after the little scene I made this morning."

So he was still conscious about it. He acted like he never noticed, but he's making it apparent that he has.

"So? Does that mean every puny human, you come across, runs away after witnessing your trippy magic show?"

"Pfft," he laughed, but not like how he usually does. I raised my eyes to look at him.

I could be seeing things, but for just a moment, his face has genuinely softened. He was laughing genuinely.

He was smiling.

"You know you have a nice smile," I said subconsciously.

What in the world did I just say?!

I mentally kicked myself very hard in the face. How could I say that so casually? Seriously, he could feel offended or go out on another rage fest. I closed my eyes and waited for Sans to yell at me.

But he didn't.

After slowly opening my eyes, my eyes widened to something I've never seen before. Sans was staring at me, still, but his eyes were size of plates. A yellow hue was spreading across his cheeks and onto the bridge of his nose.

Sans quickly looked away and coughed into his balled up fist. He got up from his chair and made posthaste to his bedroom door.

The heart in his chest began to glow once more, with a new emotion of embarrassment welling up inside me. This new feeling wasn't mine, it was his embarrassment I could comprehend.

It had been hours since Sans ever came back out of his bedroom door. He was probably too embarrassed to show his face after my slipped compliment.

So I just crashed on the couch and plugged in my phone to the charger. It was taking a few seconds for the screen to light up that it was charging. I rooted for charger cable as soon as my phone was at 1%. It wasn't completely crappy after all. I should've just bought a new one. But, nothing is for free, and the phone was too expensive to add to that.

My gaze fixed to the dry wall ceiling and counted the little indications, back to concentrating and becoming bored at the same time.

It was like rocking myself to sleep, yet my mind wouldn't allow my body to rest. Nevertheless, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, just waiting to fall asleep.

However, my concentration was once again demolished by the sound of a door creaking open with foot steps approaching to my side.

"Hey dollface, are you asleep?"

 _'Nah, I'm flying to the moon. What do you think I'm trying to do?'_

Never did I answer him. I choose to ignore his stupid question and maintained my act of deep lethargy. What I had awaited was for Sans to walk away. So I listened for his footsteps to walk away from me, yet it was too quiet. Too quiet and very suspicious. Alone, my slow breathing was what I could make out besides the air flowing from the ceiling fan.

A tepid sensation softened against my cheek, and it grazed to the back of my ear, brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

What is he doing?

My mentality began to wary. It was too difficult for me not to react to his unusual state of action. This was not like Sans at all, to touch me so casually when I'm not heeding to him. This was uncomfortable, yet, I queried why I didn't mind.

Momentarily, the warmth of Sans's finger left my skin. Then it returned, but not on my face, it was a light touch to my parted lips.

That's when every fiber inside of me began to have an absolute meltdown. Volcanoes had ruptured, and I'm pretty sure my heart jumped from the surprise.

When Sans did walk away, I made sure to listen to his footsteps, and then the door creaked closed. I didn't waste any time sitting up and covering my mouth. My face burned hard and uncontrollably. My thoughts did flips in the air, and confusion overwhelmed me all at once. I didn't know whether I was upset or happy with the fact I was kissed in my sleep. I felt attacked and hassled, but I felt as if I learned something new.

The feeling I was reading from him as soon as he approached me moments ago, was nothing but a growing passion. My red heart was glowing from my chest, pulsating after every breath I took in.

I thought he didn't like me. I thought he absolutely hated my guts. I barely know the guy; but the emotions I could feel, beating from his soul to mine, was as if he had already known me for a long time. As if he was waiting for me to notice him this entire time.

Why can I feel his emotions?

Why am I feeling like this?

What in the world is going on?!

Too many damn questions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 7

I sat there staring at the wall behind the bar, dazed in deep thought. My crazy suspicions have only been rising since last night. I told myself it was only just a dream, but it felt too real to be a dream. I slowly sipped at the Pink Lady cocktail, Grillby shook up for me. It was my day off and I don't get a lot of hours my first week, since I'm new at the job.

"Frisk, you alright?" Grillby snapped his fingers in front of my nose, attempting to break me out of my self made void.

"Yeah! Yeah... I'm.. just fine," I lied to him again, while stirring the cocktail with a toothpick.

"Frisk, I wasn't born yesterday. You aren't good at hiding your emotions."

Grillby was more of an uncle or a dad, than a friend to me. While Charlotte was busy with University, which was majority of the time, I would be talking to Grillby instead.

I know what you're thinking: did I completely forget Charlotte? Of course not! The moment my phone was charged up, she would not stop calling. Due to her insanity, it almost made my phone battery die again.

Of course I apologized and told her I was okay, but that didn't make her any less mad at me.

"Frisk! Stop ignoring me," Grillby said, hitting my head with the rag he used to polish glasses.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just a lot on my mind," I said in defeat and raised my hands up so he wouldn't whack me again.

"For God's sake, woman! Just tell me what's bothering you."

He has a way with interrogation doesn't he?

"Well... something happened last night. With Sans.." That's when Grillby dropped a glass, and it shattered all over the floor. "What?!" It took me a second to realize that my words were put into the wrong context. "Nononono! Not like that!"

"Then what?!"

"He kissed me okay?! He kissed me while I was 'sleeping'!"

Grillby slapped his hands on the table and inhaled deeply, as if he was trying to control his anger, before he blew up his own restaurant with his own magic power.

"Please... don't tell him I told you okay? I'm still shocked as well."

"That ass just couldn't wait, could he?" I heard Grillby mumble under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing..."

"I specifically heard you say, he couldn't wait."

Grillby looked like he was mentally kicking himself for opening his mouth, and the puzzled look on his face said that he was looking for an excuse for this. It looked like he knew more than he was letting on. From that, I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Frisk... as your friend, please forget what I said." Grillby's face looked terrified, like he revealed vital information that could cause the world to end.

"But why? Are you hiding something from me?"

Grillby ignored me as he shook up another Pink Lady for me and poured it into my martini glass.

"In good time Frisk. I'm not hiding anything from you, just simply protecting your mind."

"How's it protecting me if I don't know anything?!" I shot up straight from my seat and slammed my hands down on the counter, making a bit of the cocktail spill on the surface. Grillby knew I had so many questions already wanting to be answered. I felt like it was only going to get worse.

"Frisk, please calm down!" Grillby put a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to relax.

"I thought you were my frien-..." Drowsiness overwhelmed me and I uncontrollably began to fall asleep. My body was enveloped by a warm sensation as a hand outreached from behind and covered my eyes.

"Frisk, sleep..." a familiar voice spoke behind me, before I felt myself go limp and black out.

~3rd person POV~

"Sans! What the hell?!" Grillby roared at the tall skeleton, with an unconscious human girl in his arms.

"A thank you would be great," Sans replied sarcastically. "She was about to go ballistic."

"And whose fault do you think that it is?! You're confusing the poor girl!"

Sans opened his mouth to reply, but retorted his decision.

"You treat her like complete shit, then you go and kiss her?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sans eyes went wide in disbelief and shifted his hard gaze to the brunette who was sleeping at ease.

"Sans!"

"I heard you Grillby!"

"Then why don't you answer?!"

Sans sighed as he gradually lifted Frisk in a careful hold.

"I'm taking her home," Sans said gruesomely.

"You knew she was awake didn't you?"

Sans continued to ignore the flame monster, and walked to the door briskly.

"Sans, we can't keep up this charade much longer. What you pulled could jeopardize what we've tried to protect for five years."

This brought Sans to a stern halt and he shot a strong glare at his fellow monster friend,

"So what? You have no idea how I feel."

Grillby sighed once more, than the many times he already had. For as long as he had known Sans, he knew too much about him.

"Sans, if this is about Papyrus..."

"PLEASE... Do not bring that up. Just... let me take her home."

...

"Fine... but tread wisely Sans."

"Yeah.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 8

 _"You're nothing but a freak!"_

 _"Girl, you must be out of your mind!"_

 _"You're a sick excuse for a human being!"_

 _"People like you shouldn't exist!"_

 _"YOU'RE A FAILURE!"_

My eyes shot open and sat up quickly from my position. I held my chest tightly and my breathing was haggard by anxiety. I bit my lip hard to condemn my thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Sounded like quite a nightmare.."

My gaze darted to Sans sitting in a corner with a lit cigarette in his fingers. He took a large puff of smoke and let the smoke rise from his lips. He made smoking look irresistible, even though it was one of the most unhealthy habits ever.

I couldn't help but realize and admit to myself, that I was becoming more aware of him. Sans made me hate his guts, but at the same time, I wondered more about him. I couldn't help but to be drawn to him by this confusion he's creating in my brain.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out without hesitation.

"Doing what, sweetheart?" Sans took in another drag, not looking directly at me.

"Don't be coy," I spat at him viciously.

"I have no earthly idea what you're yammering on about."

My hand gripped into a fist and confusion and annoyance filled me to the brim.

"Don't play me for a fool Sans! You treat me like dirt at the crevice of your boot, but then you take me in when I have no home to go to. You're confusing the hell out of me! Do you like me or not?!"

Sans looked at me directly this time, while my lungs were gasping for air. I think I over did it with the yelling.

"It's not you I have a personal issue with. It's with all humans in general."

My eyes blinked a few times, perplexed with such an outward comment. "Then why be nice to me?"

Sans crushed his cigarette into his ash tray and inhaled the air rather than the smoke. "I've been watching you for a few years. You're... different."

My heart skipped once he said that. Whether it was a complement or not, somehow I felt like it was beyond more than his own explanation.

Sans paused for a moment to walk to the window and looked at the night sky.

"What do you mean by different?"

Sans turned to look at me, and the first time ever, his expression became softer.

"Everyday I would come into your diner, you would look me in the eye when you asked me what I wanted to order. Your eyes never seemed to wary, no matter how many times I visited you."

"What?" He was making things absolutely no sense to me at all.

"I'm saying that you look at me the same way you look at others. Not scared or disgusted, but normal."

That was when all my confusion fell from me. I understood somewhat, what he was saying. I couldn't be too sure.

"So, you've come to see me every day because I was different?"

"Yea..." Sans face was a bit flustered. It seemed that admitting something like that wasn't really his thing.

"Then why did you kiss me? I had a feeling you knew I wasn't really asleep."

Sans gasped at my seamless sense of awareness. His eyes darted to the carpet, as if he was trying to come up with a convincing excuse; an excuse that might persuade me away from the subject of my curiosity.

"I...I was curious."

My eyes blinked at him a few times.

That was the best excuse Sans could think of, after a good five minutes of just looking at the floor?

"Riiiiiigggghhhhhhtttt," I responded sarcastically, not believing in his lie.

"I was! I was curious with how every human I find, is repulsive, but you... you're not."

Sans paused for a moment, before a yellow glow began to beat from his chest. The faster his yellow heart was pumping, the faster a yellow bloom dusted his cheeks with embarrassment.

So I... wanted to see how it felt to kiss you.."

My chest also began to glow red, with a sensation that I feel like I've felt before, but didn't recognize it. My face became hot and I just stared at this blushing skeleton, for like a good minute before shaking my head.

"Let's just move on from that and forget it ever happened, okay?" Sans voice sounded weak and vulnerable. Just at this moment, with Sans' mien, he looked hurt and he wanted me to know he was. And this was by how he looked straight at me with that expression grim across his face.

What has made him so hurt and sad, that he would hate humans for it?

The tension seemed to ease off and my heart felt lighter than it has the past several weeks. The air actually felt a little clearer to breathe in. Nothing was completely clear, but at least it has comes to my knowledge that he doesn't hate me.

"So..." I stand up and kicked the blanked off of my legs. "Now that I know nothing is really personal... does that mean we're friends?"

Sans blankly stared at me in response. I could be imagining things, but was there a slight twinge of hurt from his reaction?

"Friends? I don't think so. Too soon to judge that."

"What then?"

"I don't know; people who know each other?"

"Acquaintances?"

"Sure."

Sans was so frustrating to talk to. He went from depressed to normal within minutes. How can someone accomplish being over bi-polar?

"I guess acquaintances it is then," I said as I walked over to him, holding out my hand.

"What?" He asked, with a questionable demeanor.

"It's called a handshake."

"No shit, Sherlock. But why?"

Couldn't help but smile at his amusing expression. He can be funny when he wants to be.

"Let's start over with introductions, we kinda met due to bad situations."

Sans looked down at my hand and grimaced. He obviously didn't want to touch me.

"Nice to meet you Sans, I'm Frisk." I grabbed his hand and forced him to shake hands with me. He was a bit caught of guard, from the way he jumped when I grabbed his hand.

I honestly thought he was going to throw my hand to the side, since he found most humans repulsive. Surprisingly, he didn't. He did the exact opposite of my expectations.

Sans genuinely laughed.

"Hahahaha, you're FRISKy for a human."

My visage was not amused. "Shut up and do it properly."

"Fine fine."

Sans gently shook my hand. And with this, it was a beginning of our new acquaintanceship.

"Likewise, Frisk, likewise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 9

 _"Sans, wait up!"_

 _"You're going too slow kiddo, and I'm the lazy one."_

 _"Hahahaha, at least you admit it!"_

 _"Hehehe, not denying anything, kid."_

I woke up from a strange dream again like I had that one night a few days ago. Instead of it being a nightmare, it felt warm and peaceful. My laughter sounded more like a child's, but I'm not sure if it was mine or not. Not sure if I can piece it together, but in my dream, Sans was there. He wasn't like he was now, he was more outgoing and smiled more often. Somehow it felt comforting and like I was there before.

But it was just a dream, right?

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty. Grillby wouldn't want you late for work," Sans mocked me, while holding onto a cup of coffee.

I lifted myself off the couch, feeling every knot in my hair pulling at my scalp, as I tried to groom it down with my fingers.

"Well it wasn't exactly my fault my car is lost out at sea, seeing as _**SOMEONE**_ threw it in the ocean yesterday," I spoke out of spite, emphasizing a certain word.

I could recall the exact memory of when Sans did that, and the argument that led up to him picking up my car, with his magic, and just chucking it into the ocean behind my old apartment building.

"Hey, Grillby did say that I take you to work every day."

"Yeah, but that didn't mean you had to take a vehicle, that I worked so hard to pay off on, and throw it into the water! I'm lucky I keep most of my identification stuff with me and not in my car."

"Then no need to worry. Don't have a cow, woman," Sans replied with an amused smirk.

Ooohh that smirk of his is going to make me hurt him one day, I swear!

"This is how you shake a cocktail properly," Grillby said, as he instructed me to use the shaker.

"Then you strain the liquid into a martini glass like this." Grillby pushes a wired strainer onto the rim of the shaker and pours out the freshly made cocktail.

"Here, you try mixing this time." Then he handed me a clean cup and shaker. One ounce of gin, half ounce of grenadine, and two ounces of heavy cream. Yes I can do this!

I take the shot glass, as Grillby showed me earlier, and measured the liquor carefully. Too much or too less would alter the taste of the drink. I then scoop some ice into my shaker and dumped in into the cup with the savoring, but intoxicating alcohol. I pushed the shaker onto the the cup and took it up in my hands. I did my best to angle it correctly, but it seems I didn't raise my arms high enough, because Grillby corrected my position for me.

After I shook it for a good few seconds, I took the strainer, and did my best to pour the cocktail in a nice chilled martini glass. But I accidentally got some on the counter.

"There, how's that taste Grillby?"

Grilly picked up the glass and took a sip, he sat there judging for a few seconds, before giving me a thumbs up.

"Yes!" I said to myself, full of confidence.

"Not bad on your first try. We'll work on it more so you'll get the hang of using the shaker."

Then a jingle came from the front entrance, indicating a customer came in. It wasn't to anyone surprise though, as it was who I thought it would be.

"How's she doing Grillbz? Making her slave away?"

"Hey, you're lucky you're a customer at the moment, so I advise you to shut it," I glare at Sans for his smart aleck remark.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a loyal customer," Sans shot back at me, apparently he got a kick out of getting me frustrated.

I couldn't help but notice Grillby was looking at us oddly. He switched glances back and forth between Sans and me.

"What's wrong, Grillby?"

"Is it just me, or did something happen for you guys to get along so well?"

Just then, that instantly reminded me of Sans' odd confession to me, telling me he didn't particularly hate me. Being reminded about his face heating up, made my heart race without any knowledge as to why.

It was pretty clear, since it was written all over my face. I couldn't prevent myself from blushing at the slightest memory of my deep conversation with Sans that night. It always brought me back to the memory of that one kiss.

"We just talked... is all," I said as I turned my face away from my boss, making sure he doesn't see me blushing like blossoms. What is wrong with me?

"Want the usual Sans?"

"Nahhh, I'm not drinking today."

"Then why are you here?"

I peered right over my shoulder and caught Sans gazing at me, right when he smiles mischievously and says something that totally catches both Grillby and me off guard.

"I'm here to see the pretty face of your new vixenish bartender here." My mind went blank as I dropped a wine glass on the floor, with it shattering at my feet.

"D..did.. Did you just hit on me?!" I yelped in the highest pitch voice I possibly could make.

"I don't kiss ugly girls," Sans said winking at me.

I was completely lost for words at this point. I kept opening my mouth to chew him out, but my voice wasn't responsive. I grumbled to myself and let the whole bar see me fluster like an idiot I am.

"W-whatever!" I yelled at him as I stormed to the back to get the broom and dustpan. As I left, I could hear the echo of Sans laugh fill the bar, as if he couldn't hold back his hilarity.

1st POV

"You're in an oddly good mood to be teasing Frisk like that. Just what happened?"

Grillby would not really say he was surprised anymore than he used to be. Nothing was really all that boring when Sans would show up to the Underground. Sans usually caused havoc in the facility. Whether is was getting in to fights or getting drunk past the legal limit, somehow Grillby still managed to put up with him for as long as he's known him.

"We talked is all, not much."

"Really? You both just talked it out?"

"Yep."

Grillby raised an eyebrow, for it's been a long time since he's seen Sans actually talk about something rather than arguing.

"Well it seems your talk has gotten you both closer, but you were careful right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't reveal anything to the kid."

Sans eyes widen; he was taken back by his own words that felt like forever to say. He realized it himself, that his old habits weren't completely gone, even after years of burying it away.

The door chimed once more, with the sound of heavy boots stomping into the restaurant. Both Grillby and Sans turned their attention to the new customer of the day, and was baffled to see who it was.

"Grillbz! Sans!" The female monster stomped over to them, flashing her sharp and toothy smile.

"It's been forever since I've last seen you guys! Like three-four years?" The monster made herself at home and propped herself on a bar stool next to Sans.

Sans grumbled to himself and nodded, not very excited to see the loud fish lady appearing like that.

"It's been a very long time Undyne. How'd you know we would be here?"

"The name obviously. I moved back into town about a month ago, since... you know."

Pain sort of strickened Undyne's eyes as she spoke. She had gone through a lot, just like everyone else she knew.

"What brings you back to the city?" Sans asked promptly, feeling the urge to ask Grillby for a drink.

"I've decided to come back and face my problems rather than run away. I can't move on like that."

Sans knew exactly what she meant. Undyne's sudden appearance back in the city wasn't out of a whim. Since she left to see the world several years ago, seeing how much she changed wasn't really astonishing, considering her personality.

"How you holding up Sans? Since the whole morphing thing."

"Fine," Sans said biting his bony lip. "Grillby, whiskey please."

"Thought you weren't going to drink."

"Changed my mind," Sans responded quickly without hesitation, and Grillby gave him what he requested. Undyne being here was only making it worse for Sans to forget why he hated humans.

Only if he could forget.

"Grillby, where did you say the supply closet was?" Frisk was pushed through the swinging double doors and caught the attention of all three of the monsters. Her eyes then became fixated on the female fish monster, sitting next to Sans. Comprehensively, Undyne was flabbergasted from A to Z. Her bottom lip seemed to quiver with both excitement and worriment.

Though Frisk didn't recognize her, that was wholly contrasting for Undyne.

 **"FRISK?!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

Chapter 10

 _'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ Was all that crossed Sans mind as he begun to panic. He looked at Grillby, who was just as terrified as he was.

"Ummm uhh," Frisk answered awkwardly, not knowing how to answer.

"It's me, Punk! Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I'm sorry... I don't know who you are." Frisk really couldn't put her finger on it, but the more Undyne spoke, she became more familiar, in a more painstakingly manner.

"You really don't remember? Frisk, we go way back!"

Frisk's thought process was interrupted by hallucinations of herself at a younger age, playing and laughing, with the same glowing heart she had in her chest. Her younger self wasn't at all how she would recall. Though she couldn't remember, Frisk had a feeling that was her. She couldn't process by what this really meant. But this unexpected force is has been triggered and clicked something in her brain for her to see these things.

They felt too real to be fake.

With this being too much for Frisk to bear all at once, her head began to ache with an excruciating torment. She grabbed the temples of her head and cried out in distress.

Her brain was conflicting against her, as if there was a glass wall built in a section of her mind, that she couldn't get under or over. She was so close, but so very far away.

"Frisk!" Sans exclaimed and jumped the counter, as Frisk's consciousness was slipped away from her.

Just before gravity could grab at her, Sans caught Frisk around the waist and hoisted her with one arm. Sans then shot a glare at Undyne; one that if looks could kill, she would be six feet under.

"Dammit Undyne!" Sans hollered, unable to control his pure anger. His eye burned into a bright yellow flame and it made Grillby jump, because when Sans was mad, God knows what he might do.

"What the hell did I do?!" Undyne was frantically taken aback, not expecting their reunion to end up as a death sentence.

"The very last thing we wanted to do!" Sans shouted at her, with his flame still growing brighter.

Grillby stood there shocked by the proceeding events, and he tried to conclude a possible way for all of them to stop before bloodshed.

"Now calm down Sans, it was our fault in the first place. We should've warned her beforehand."

"But she-!"

"SANS! Calm. down."

Sans insufflated heavily and hastily, and convulsed his head violently from side to side. He had calmed down before he let himself lose it, before he tore this place apart.

Grillby had a point; if Undyne knew first off, this would've been prevented.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Grillby sighed and leaned forward against the counter, clutching his hands together tightly.

"It seems I have no choice to explain, but..."

It was too hard, even for him to repeat those words. Everyone promised to do their best to move on from the past; but as soon as Frisk came into their lives once more, the past was brought back to them.

"The kid... she has amnesia," Sans finished Grillby's unspoken words, but with more regret in his tone of voice.

"What... how'd this happen?"

Grief afflicted Sans, and he shook his head, not able to explain how the misfortune of events brought them to where they were now.

"We'll disclose that to you, but we need to be clear of something. We can't do anything that would force Frisk into her memories. It's too risky for her own health, mentally and physically. We need to let her remember naturally on her own."

When Grillby meant by naturally, there was a possibility of Frisk regaining every part of her memories, but that also meant that her amnesia could be permanent.

Undyne's once fixed and hard expression, softened as she began to understand the predicament. She gently nodded her head, and closed her eyes in agreement.

"Alright."

~Frisk's POV~

" _Hey Punk, I bet you can't dodge this!"_

 _"Haha! You call that a throw?"_

 _"You're fast, but not fast enough!"_

 _"Bring it on!"_

The feeling of cool air on my skin drew me away, from what seemed to be a nice dream. My eyelids fluttered open, with a light headache lingering down the back of my head.

Slowly, my blurred vision re-cooperated back. The view of a white ceiling and the comfort of my head being propped up, made it less agonizing to wake up.

"Hey dollface, you alright?" The tingling vibrations of Sans voice brought me back from my daze. I looked up to see where his voice was coming from, and only met a glowing pupil gazing back down at me.

My head was being propped on Sans' lap.

If that wasn't unexpected of him, then I don't know what else could literate that. I shot myself up and did my best to put some distance between me and him, but the sudden movement pinned a sharp pain in my temples.

"Heh, seems you didn't like using me as a pillow. I feel hurt," Sans sarcastically exaggerated a sniffing sound, faking a cry.

Well you seem very worried about me.

"Hey, careful. You took quite a fall after cleaning up some broken glass," Grillby said from behind me."

Now it was coming back to me.

Sans was taking advantage of the situation to make fun of me, and it made me flustered enough to drop a liquor glass. I must've slipped on a piece of glass and hit my head. Pretty hard too.

But wasn't there a monster lady here?

"Wasn't there a woman here?" I asked, as I carefully stood up.

"What are you talking about? There was no one here," Sans retorted, and he got back up on his feet.

"There was a fish monster, she seemed to know my name." I brushed myself off and looked around the empty bar. There was no one but us here at the moment.

"Oh her? She's an old friend of ours, she knew you because we talked about you. She left awhile ago." Grillby was once again polishing his wine glasses, not daring to look me in the eye for some reason.

"Oh, I see. Next time I see her I should apologize that I couldn't speak to her more."

"Well yeah, you were like half dead on the floor," Sans said. "Since it was not very busy, I thought it would hurt you more if we moved you around too much. So I cleaned up the glass for you," Grillby stated in sync with Sans' sentence.

"Thank you Grillby." I guess...

Sans and Grillby, both of them seemed too normal than usual. Way too normal than I remembered.

"You guys can go home. Frisk's shift ended awhile ago."

"Uhh alright," I replied, not taking a second to suspect Grillby.

It didn't really take Sans too much time to teleport back to the apartment. And it was strange of him not to make any sly or rude remarks before heading off to his room. Normally, he would at least look me in the face, though this time, he hasn't even looked my way before trotting off casually.

Something was going on. I have a strong gut feeling, and I just can't ignore that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Eleven

 _"Frisk, have you told him yet?"_

 _"Told who what?"_

 _"Sans of course! And you know exactly what I'm talking about."_

 _"I don't know Undyne."_

 _"Don't be a wimp and go for it!"_

I started to suspect that these dreams were more than what they seem. From how many I'm getting, and how tied together they were, it seemed more than just a coincidence. The last dream I had though... It was warm and fuzzy.

Fish lady was there, her name was Undyne; and though I've already forgotten what the conversation was about, I could not forget the butterflies bumping about in my stomach.

"Mornin' sunshine," Sans said as I watched him pour me a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey," I replied normally, rubbing my eyes from the death rays of sunlight.

Ugghhh its way to early to wake up. What time was it anyway? 7:35 am?

"Here, I tried using some cream and sugar. I don't know what your taste is since I like mine bitter."

Sans handed me the warm cup, and I swear, when his finger tips unintentionally met mine, my heart was fluttering. I could not control myself. I've already came to terms with Sans as a friend. Why must I be too aware of him?

I sipped the cup and felt the balanced rich flavor savor over my taste buds. It's exactly how I liked my coffee. Strange enough, no one else could perfect my picky blend, other than myself.

"How was it?"

I looked at him in the eye and smiled timidly.

"It's perfect, thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sans replied, and tried to hide a small smile when he took a sip of black coffee.

"Did you buy coffee and sugar just for me?"

"What makes you think that?"

Sans was playing dumb, because of course he knew that I knew the answer already.

"You drink your coffee black."

"So?"

"That would mean you didn't have coffee creamer or sugar before you let me stay here. So you bought it for me to feel at home."

Sans laughed a little before finishing the rest of his coffee. I could tell he was getting use to all these questions I ask him.

"You're very intuitive, sweetheart." As if it was out of Sans' own subconscious, he pat my head like an owner would do to their pet.

Sans didn't seem to realize that he was treating me a lot different from how he use to. In the beginning, he was harsh and witted with words (he still kind of is). Now I feel closer to him, and I hope he feels the same.

"Stop petting me as if I was a dog."

"You're not very far from one," he chuckled sarcastically.

I swatted at him playfully, once it clicked in my mind what he was referencing to. I couldn't help but smile and laugh along with him.

From what I've begun to notice, he always done something for me, yet I haven't really done a single thing for him in return. He keeps his place pretty tidy, for a lazy guy like him. So I couldn't really clean much as a favor.

What could I do?

Maybe dinner? I don't know what he likes though.

"I'm about to go out, kid. Since you don't have work, don't go anywhere without me, alright?

I nodded at him.

"Good," he said as he reached for a pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Damn, only two left in this box. Ughh, don't want to spend the money," I could hear Sans whisper to himself.

"Good, you should save your money than buy those cancer sticks," I said to him.

"Shaddup princess. Chemicals in these bad-boys aren't cancerous to me."

That is when an idea popped in my mind as soon as Sans walked out the door.

Sans always had a cigarette with him.

No that would be a bad idea...  
..but...

"That's a horrible idea, Frisk."

"Come on Charlotte!"

I grumbled to myself as I took a large lug of my lemonade. Charlotte had made some time to hang out with me today, since she's so busy with her job as a lawyer's secretary.

Fancy, am I right?

We decided to use our normal hang out over at the Underground, and I asked her advice on what to get Sans as a thank you gift. I told Charlotte my thoughts, and well... This was her input.

"Just sounds a little much, y'know? You are feeding his addiction, and it seems you're being a bit too chummy with him."

"How is it a little much? I've been crashing on his couch for like over a month now."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow, giving me a questionable stare. It was the kind of stare where you could tell there is a large wave of disproval about to buffet over you.

"What, it's about me living at Sans, isn't it?"

"Does that not bother you?"

Bingo...

"Well I don't exactly have a lot of money to afford another apartment, and Sans kind of destroyed my car too. Not like I have much of a choice."

Charlotte clicked her tongue with dissatisfaction. That was not the answer she was looking for or hoping for. It's not like she's going to get the answer she wants anyway. I love Charlotte like a sister, but she was always busy. These rare occurrences where we hang out, feel like they happen less and less often.

"Why don't you just live with me? I have an extra room and an actual bed you could sleep on."

My mind almost jumped on the idea as soon as she slapped it on the plate. There were so many pros that were against for me to turn this offer down. More space to have, a nice comfy bed to sleep, and a better view to the city I might add. I've seen her place, her job wasn't lying about paying her well.  
But... I also don't feel very comfortable with this proposal.

"I'm sorry... I honestly don't think I want to move."

Charlotte then had that awkward smile, as if she was reading my facial expression to find her picky answer.

"Ohhh I seeeeee," she teased.

"What...?"

"You falling for him aren't yah?"

That thought made me flare up faster than a firecracker on Independence Day. Never has my body been so honest with my emotions before. Never have I denied that I was being much more aware of Sans than usual, but this was me realizing that I was extremely aware, more than of it.

"Haha, I knew it!"

I clapped my hands on Charlotte's mouth before anything else spewed out of that megaphone she calls a mouth. I can't always trust her to keep her lips sealed.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her, hoping Grillby was too busy to hear us.

Then she licked my hand and I released in disgust. "Ewww, don't lick me!" I grumbled to myself as I wiped my hands on her shirt as payback.

"Then don't put your hands on my mouth."

"But you were being too loud!"

"And you don't deny it, right?"

Too be honest with myself, I really don't think I could continue to deny that I've gotten closer to Sans. It just seems that at every moment I see him, he gives me butterflies in my stomach. It was only recently we became friends, isn't developing a crush on Sans a little too fast?

"So what if I have a crush on him? It's not like he sees me the same."

How could I forget that? Sans and I are two complete different species, and it was very rare for there to be romance between monster and human without complications and acceptance from society. I was only lucky enough that I had a friend, like Charlotte, who didn't care about the difference either.

"What are you saying Frisk? Didn't you tell me he kissed you just because he was curious?"

"Curiosity is different than having actual feelings, Charlotte! Besides, he doesn't like humans, and he's recently warmed up to me."

Charlotte reached over to me and karate chopped on my head with force. She was pissed at this point, for me degrading my self esteem.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at her as I desperately massaged my aching crown.

"That's what I should be saying! From my point of view, he already seems to like you Frisk! Or he wouldn't have been so familiar to begin with!"

My gaze widen at her, and I opened my eyes to a whole new comprehension of my own ignorance.

I liked Sans, I... like him a lot. So much that it would scare me into thinking he wouldn't have eyes for a human girl like me. Was I that ignorant to admit that much at least?

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I shouldn't have doubted myself."

I hung my head in shame of myself, but she pats my head and smiles warmly, with a pristine satisfied mien glowing up her complexion.

"That a girl, shouldn't you go get him them cigarettes now?"

"But didn't you say that was not a good idea?"

"Well, that was then and this is now. Go get them, you gotta get back before he gets home right? You promised you wouldn't leave the apartment."

OH SHIT, I FORGOT!

"Thanks Charlotte! Pay for my drink will you?" I scrambled all my thoughts together and rushed out the door waving my good friend goodbye.

I ran cross the sidewalk and jumped over everything in my path. I laughed as I ran like a madman, dashing I around people and jumping over sidewalk trash cans and bus stop benches. I tripped over a crack in the cement, causing me to fall over and hit my forehead on a light pole. It ached and stung, but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. I felt happy, happier than I have felt in awhile. It felt good that I could at least admit to myself of one thing, that these heartbeats weren't telling me I'm crazy.

I checked my phone as it read 5:04 pm. Sans said he would come home a lot earlier today, but didn't tell me when. I clutched the door handle and sighed of relief to see it was still locked.

'Maybe he's still out.'

I turned the key and creaked the door open slowly and peered inside. The room was dark and it was too quiet for anyone to be inside, even if it was Sans. I tip-toed in the doorway and hoped the structure under the carpet won't creak louder than the door did.

Then an all too familiar cigarette smell filled my nostrils, as I could literally feel the warmth of another body radiate on my back.

 _Shit..._

"Where were you?" Sans asked very coldly as he picked up off the floor with his magic and spun me around to face him.

The hell? Was he behind me the entire time?!

"With a friend," I hesitated to answer, but it's not like I lied.

"Didn't I tell you never to leave the apartment unless I was with you?" Sans spoke calmly, as if he let himself, he would go bad shit crazy, holler at me.

"Listen Sans..."

"Do you know how dangerous it is? That Schwarz guy is still after you! He burnt down your apartment, God knows what he might do next!"

Sans stepped closer to me, anger tipping him nearly over.

"Sans.. wait."

He stepped forward even closer, grabbing my wrist firmly. Like as if he was preventing me from running away. Which I kinda did want to.

"And that bruise on your forehead, who did that to you?!"

"Sans, calm down, I only tripped and hit my head."

"Yeah right! I gave you a place to stay and food to eat. All I ask in return is for you to stay put, and this is the thanks I get for wanting to protect you?! Now you've gone and gotten injured!"

"But I have an explanation!"

My chest heaved in air, panicking a little from how the situation is unfolding.  
"Then explain, before I get the premonition that I should just restrain you next time."

I gapped my mouth open to speak, but I closed it out of pure anxiety. He's apparently very angry, so how could any explanation I give him convince him?

"Well doll face, I'm listening. Don't make me wait.." Sans began to growl as he tightened his grip more firmly.

"I was... I was just getting advice on what to get you as a thank you gift."

Sans eyes stared at my own, with his yellow irises glower brighter the more he got angry. His rising heartbeat begun to glow from the center of his chest, and it was beating rapidly like it would explode at any moment.

His frown submitted that he was not convinced with my answer to his constant buffeting of glares striking through me. How very deja vu..

"Bull..." He finally said, after a minute of total silence.

"It's true though! Why would I make something like this up?!"

 **"It's because you're human!"**

I gasped in shock from such a low blow to the stomach. That one sentence made me feel like I got kicked in the teeth and shattered my confidence.

"Human..?" I repeated, hoping I was just hearing things, before reacting out of conduct.

"Yes! Human! You humans lie, trick, seduce, and manipulate to get your way of the world!"

I bit my lip, having no more to say to him than what could already possibly be written all over my face. It hurts, more than I imagined it would, to be rejected this way.

 **"BUT!"**

Oh God, is there more...

"But if something happened to you.. I would honestly go mad.." His glowing eyes withered down into pools of warm sunshine, instead of the fiery rage of a burning fire. His grip on my wrist was still tight, but I don't think it was meant to hurt me.

"When I came back and saw that you were gone, I was about to go frantic."

Sans was genuinely worried, he really does care. The shaking in his voice also proved that as like this, is what I think, made me look his way. His cruel actions have compassionate reasoning; which I don't entirely condone, but it makes me feel grateful.

"Here," I handed him a paper bag I've been holding with my free hand.

"What?"

"Just open it, it's for you."

He judged my intentions for such a gesture, before he took the bag and opened it up. If the world could stop, this would've been a moment to stop and stare for. The way his eyes just lit up as he peered into the paper bag, was just a Kodak moment waiting to happen.

"Frisk," he spoke my name tenderly, as he pulled the ten pack of Marlboro's from its paper prison.

"What do you think? Wasn't lying."

"It's freakin' awesome, because I've been meaning to buy more, but kid... you didn't have to. Cigarettes aren't cheap."

I smiled back up at him like I would usually do.

"It's the thought that counts right?"

His hand slipped down from my wrist and cupped his face from revealing his embarassment.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Then Sans laughed, he laughed so hard that he was on the brink of tears. He seemed to feel better with the current event, and just laughed off every frustration he had built up in his system, and to release some sort of relief. I was just happy he wasn't angry anymore.

"What the hell am I ever gonna do with you?" He chuckled while ruffling up my hair in a tangled mess. I fake pouted at him, but I giggled in return.

Actually, I honestly don't know what to do with you, Sans. I know you're hiding something from me, and I am very curious to find out. Just because I haven't mentioned it in thoughts or words, doesn't mean it ever left the weight of my consciousness.

But because of this moment, I'm assured that its more worth waiting to see what happens next. I'd rather watch the development in our growing kinship, rather than rush it to utter disaster. You're probably hiding a huge secret from me for a reason.

So I'm willing to accept it for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Twelve

 _"You're in love with a skeleton?!"_

 _"You have to be confused Frisk.."_

 _"It's impossible for you be with him, you're a human and he's a monster!"_

 _"So what?! He's no different than we are!"_

 _"That's where you are wrong, Frisk. We're going to hunt him down and make you realize you were just confused!"_

 _"What..."_

"Frisk!" Sans' voice ripped me out of my nightmare. He was sitting in front of me with both hands on my shoulders, as if he shook me to wake me up. My face felt all sweaty and my throat felt dry as sand.

"Sans.." My voice cracked.

"Jesus, kid! I thought someone broke in from the way you were shouting."

The dream flashbacked to me, with the looks on different faces, constantly mocking me and insulting me. Sans' warm eyes fell upon my own and I couldn't help but look away. I don't want him to read my thoughts. The last thing I want is for him to find out what's been plaguing my nightmares.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

It's already been awhile since I realized how I felt, and each night, my nightmares would morph into human faces, laughing and judging me. All because of my feelings for Sans. This was the first night that I actually started to scream in my sleep.

"I'm going to get some water," I said as I brushed his hands off of me and got up to the kitchen.

"Kid..."

"I'm fine Sans, just a nightmare is all."

Sans walked up next to me, and reached for a cup. Once he handed it to me, I refused to look at him in the eye again. I was making it very obvious that I was avoiding his gaze. One thing I knew about Sans, he's the type that doesn't like to be ignored.

"Can you at least look at me when you're talking?"

I didn't hesitate to shake my head no, which probably pissed him off.

"Okay sweetheart, don't make me angry now."

I shook my head again, and it was easy to tell that Sans was getting upset from the tone he was using with me.

Though I was prepared for him to start yelling, he yanked my arm as soon as I was finished with my glass of water. "Come here," he ordered.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I pulled my arm back in retaliation.

"My room, now."

My face burned up very noticeably, and Sans noticed it too, from how he blushed in return.

"Nonono, not like that! Just, ughhh, come here!" He pulled me again and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and see!"

He opened the door to his room and then practically threw me onto a soft surface.

A bed? What?!

I looked at Sans all puzzled.

"Told you it's not what it looks like," Sans groaned. I didn't see what he was getting at till he sat down on a different bed, on the opposite side of the room from me. I have to say, the room was quite large compared to the living room. There was a window in between the two beds and the door was on my side of the room. A huge sliding door, I presumed it was a closet, was facing the beds, and a two night stands stood on either side of the window.

"You can sleep on that bed, I'll sleep over here."

That was when I threw my pillow at his face and pouted at him.

"You had two beds this entire time? You're an asshole."

"Not true, what did you think I was doing yesterday?"

"I don't know, drinking, picking up girls, getting in to fights," I said sarcastically, not like I really meant it.

"That's what you think of me? Wow."

Sans face dropped into his hand, and he just shook his head in disappointment.

"How am I supposed to know where you go during the day?"

I clicked my tongue a few times in annoyance.

"I work too you know? I was buying you a bed yesterday, you stupid woman!"

"Oh.." I looked down on the bed and let myself flop back on the mattress. I turned to my side, with my back towards the wall. The bed was very comfortable, more comfortable than the couch.

"What do you say?" He said sarcastically, mocking me like I was a child.

"Thanksssssssss," I hissed at him. He doesn't deserve any thanks for making me sleep on a couch for two months.

"You're welcome! And don't worry your pretty little face, I won't lay a finger on you."

"Uhh, thank you?" I glared at him.

"Unless you want me to, that is," he said with a sexy smirk, purposely speaking in a husky voice.

My cheeks went hot and I threw my second pillow at him, and he fell on his bed laughing at my expected reaction.

"Stop teasing me, you ass-wipe!"

"Awww, why can't I? Your reactions make me want to bully you." He rolled over to face me and threw me back both of my pillows.

"If you want to tease me, don't flirt with me!" I hugged one of the pillows and turned away from him, showing Sans my back.

"Besides, I'm not that pretty to flirt with..."

The room was silent for a few minutes, as if he wasn't denying my self-proclamation of my low self-esteem. Every girl has one of them moments, where they don't feel like they are pretty enough for anyone. Sans was the type to not lie, so taking in the loudness of the thin air made me think he was agreeing with my statement. Honestly, I partly said that in hopes he would humor my selfish satisfaction. Guess I was wrong.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?'

"Dollface, if you want me to call you gorgeous, all you had to do was ask."

I turned over to face him, with my complexion blooming red. He was being too honest, and I couldn't contain the satisfaction just to hear Sans say that.

"You really think that?"

-Sans POV-

Her expression caught me completely off guard. The way her long hair was draped around her face, and her blushing cheeks glowed along with her gleaming brown eyes. How she hugged the pillow made me feel like I wanted to hug her. The way she held her fixed gaze at me... Have mercy, I'm about to lose composure if she keeps looking at me like that.

No. No.

Stop it Sans.

She's doesn't remember you, and last time you checked before she lost her memory, she doesn't feel the same about you.

I can't handle this, I need a cold shower. Right. Now.

I stood up from the bed and headed to the door. I ignored whatever expression she was making next, because it would most likely push me off the edge.

My frustration for this woman was at a completely different level than hating her.  
I'm frustrated that I have to hold myself back. I'm frustrated that I made the dumb decision of putting a bed in the same room as mine. Why does she have to make those cute faces that put me on the spot. I'm frustrated that she can't know what I'm pinning up on the inside. Its eating me alive that she can't even remember me anymore.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower," I said quickly before exiting the room.

After fifteen minutes of just soaking up cold water, I dried myself off and dressed myself back in my black t-shirt and gray pajama pants. I felt a bit calmer now, better than I did earlier.

"Better get back to bed, it's still 2:00 in the morning," I said after checking the clock above the living room tv. As I got back in to the bedroom, Frisk was already fast asleep. She looked more comfortable here than she did on that rigid looking couch. I'm an ass for letting her sleep on that for so long, but I didn't want her to think I actually cared up until now. It had always bothered me, but I have reasons to hide that.

I sat down at the edge of her bed and gazed at her. The moonlight peaked through the curtain of the window and glowed on her sleeping curves.

God, do you hate me? Make this stop, please...

My hand subconsciously ran through locks of her chocolate hair, and pushed her bangs away from her closed eyes. Frisk was more than gorgeous, her looks were more than words could explain. I have always thought like that all these long years about her. It's been so long since she walked into my life, but she doesn't even remember that...

Not after what happened.

"Mmmphh..." Frisk stirred in her sleep, and whimpered due to another nightmare.

"Shhh shhh, it's alright kiddo," I hummed to her and I kissed her forehead. She cannot find out that I did this, because I don't want to her to get so close to me. That just seems impossible now, because she's right here within my reach. So I can watch over her and wait for her, and hold her like I use to.

"Sans..." Frisk said, and her cries ceased from the moment I comforted her. She smiled within the depths of her slumber, and that was something else that rattled me up once more.

"What am I going to do with you?"

-Frisk's POV-

My eyelids fluttered open to the rays of sunlight peaking through the window. The birds chirped to welcome the sunshine and the brand new day. Then I opened the curtain to stare at the view of the sea, which were behind blocks of buildings scaling the skyline.

Sans on the other hand, was still sleeping the time away.

"Sans! Time to wake up, I gotta go to work soon." I poked at him.

"Mmmphhhh," Sans groaned in his sleep. Well, I can leave him a few more minutes of peace. I didn't have to get ready for another hour anyway. So I decided to poke around and explore the room for a bit.

Yes, I'm invading Sans' personal privacy, but taking a peak around his room without him knowing, won't kill anyone. I pulled the door to his closet and it was surprisingly organized, but nothing that picked my interest.

Under his bed maybe? Flipped the bedskirt over and looked down under. Nope, it was as bare under as it was boring. Sans' night stand seemed interesting enough for me. So I pulled the drawer open and peered inside, and expected to be as vacant as it was under his bed.

But there was a small picture frame, and it was facing down into the bottom of the wooden drawer. Though I shouldn't look, my curiosity got the best of me. I picked up the picture frame and was beyond shocked with what I saw.

It was like something snapped in the back of my mind.

It was an old picture, that was slightly faded of color. There stood three figures smiling at the camera: two skeletons and a little girl. One skeleton was short and wore a blue jacket and black gym pants. The other was a much taller skeleton with a costume that looked similar to a superhero, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. In the middle, the little girl was just a bit shorter than the first skeleton. She wore a striped purple shirt with jean shorts, and her hair was so short, it stopped below her jaw line. The background looked like it was snowing, but it was dark and the top of the picture glistened like stars. This all looked to familiar to me.

Where was this at? Who were these people? Why did they seem so familiar?

The snap happened again and I could feel the headache rise up from the back of my skull, as I concentrated to remember. That didn't stop me though, because I opened the back of the frame and pulled the picture out.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I read the description on the back of the photograph.

 ** _Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus._**

 _'What... Wait what?_  
 _That's.. That's Sans... And that's me?! And whose that?!_  
 _No, this has to be some kind of joke!'_

The pain exploded in my skull and I quickly placed the frame back in the drawer and pushed it shut. I swiftly got up before I could let myself get dizzy. The pain was excruciating and I was barely hanging on to my consciousness. I fought against the darkness overwhelming my senses, but I could tell it was failing me.

What is going on with me? Why is this happening?

I reached for my bed, but the force of gravity made me fall over. I dropped the picture as my body hit the floor with a loud thump. That's when I knew I wasn't conscious anymore, because my vision faded to pitch black and all I could hear was the sound of air getting louder.

Sans... Was that you?

And... Was that me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Thirteen

An annoying ring buzzes on Grillby's phone. Upon his Caller ID, Sans was hitting him up twenty-seven times. This was costing battery, and Sans should know better than to spam his phone with so many calls.

"Ugh, if it's that important, he'll just come to me," Grillby sighed, rejecting the last call.

Then a sudden zap of light flashes in the bar, with Sans' going off his rocker. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?!" Sans hollered at his fire monster friend.

"I figured you would just pop in anyway," Grillby tsked at him and shook his head with disappointment.

"If you would look over here for one f*cking moment without polishing those damn glasses, you will see why I called so many times!" Sans was out of breath, as if he was at his peak point of his sanity.

Grillby turned, and once again dropped another expensive wine glass. He jumped over the counter and ran up to Sans, who carried Frisk's unconscious and fevered body in his arms.  
"What the hell happened?!" Grillby said, brushing back Frisk's bangs to check her temperature.

"This isn't good, she's burning up bad. We need to cool her down now before her fever gets worse." Grillby ushered Sans to follow him upstairs behind the bar, into Grillby's apartment.

"Stacy, you're in charge of bar duty for the day!" Grillby yells for his assistant manager, who was helping serve customers across the bar.

"Okay!"

Gently, Sans settled Frisk down on Grillby's couch, while Grillby grabbed an ice pack to place on Frisk's forehead.

"She's not going to cool down with those heavy clothes on," Grillby stated. "You're gonna have to undress her Sans."

Sans hesitated. The thought of seeing Frisk... Like that, was something that was out of his own personal conduct. Especially in this kind of situation.

"C'mon Sans, don't be a coward! She needs to cool down," Grillby had to say again, making Sans flinch.

"Fine fine!" Sans yelled back, having no choice but to do this. Before he could do so, Grillby left the room for a moment, coming back with a large light white shirt, a box fan with an ice water bowl, and a hand towel.

Giving Sans a few minutes of piece, Sans reluctantly stripped Frisk down to her bra and underwear and wiped her sweat off. Then dressed Frisk with the shirt, while Grillby got the fan up and blowing air on her. As embarrassed as Sans was doing this, it was an emergency, so he really had no choice and no time to be flustered.

Every few minutes Sans had to wipe off the constant swear seeping from Frisk's pores. She was breathing heavily from the heat, and Grillby had to change the icepack every time Sans wiped away hear sweaty skin.

Though it took about an hour, Frisk's temperature was finally stable. Both Grillby and Sans sighed in relief, before putting a light blanket over her.

"Mind telling me what the hell just happened? Why didn't you take her to the hospital? Her fever was abnormal."

Sans rubbed the back of his skull, hoping to relieve some stress. He didn't know how to put it into words without making it sound like it was his fault, because he was careless on how he hid the photograph.

"That would've been too risky to take her there. This morning I heard a loud thud and found her like this. She found the picture..."

"What picture...?"

"The one of our past, when she was just a little kid.."

Silence filled the empty spaces of the room, only the sound of Frisk's peaceful breathing could be heard in the loudness of this piercing silence.

Grillby got up from his chair with all calmness, before he punched his best friend square in the face. Sans fell to the floor with a thud, but he caught himself before gravity brought his head to the wooden floor.

"The hell man?!" Sans held his hurt cheekbone and rubbed away the soreness. "Sans you are an imbecile. I told you to be careful and keep an eye on her. She's now seen too much than she needed too." Grillby did his best to keep his composure from punching Sans again.

"But it's not like I intentionally showed her the picture!"

"You didn't have to! Frisk has always been a curious child, so she was bound to run into that picture."

Sans scowled, but he turned his face away in shame. He got too close and now look what happens. Something from that picture most likely clicked a switch somewhere in her brain, which possibly led her to remember something that could hurt her.

 _'How could I let things come to this?'_

Sans hangs his head low as he sits Indian style on the floor. He had no more excuses to tell and knew he acted upon his own selfishness just because he wanted to be close to her.

"No need to cry over spilled milk. Damage has already been done. We just need to see what happens when she wakes up," Grillby said as he sat down in a chair cross from Sans.

"Sorry about punching you."

"It's fine," Sans sighed in response.

-Frisk's POV-

I felt like I was floating on air, with nothing beneath me. There was no earth and no stars, just a white void in between the spaces of nothingness. That's when my body started to stand and my eyes opened to a child in front of me.

It was a little girl, with a purple and pink striped shirt. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes were deep brown as the earth beneath the grass that appeared beneath my bare feet.

Haven't I seen her before?

The girl just smiled, she smiled as a beating red heart floated from her chest.  
That looks like the same as mine.

"Who are you?" I asked the little girl, hoping for some response.

"You're funny," the girl giggled like a chiming bell; a laugh that would lift anyone's spirits up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm you, silly!" She laughed and skipped to me, taking my hand into hers.

"Wait, I'm you, you're me? How..."

"I'm the memories of your past." She said and tugged my hand to follow. "If you are me, then where am I at?"

"This is the inside of your mind; the locked space that your brain refuses to open up."

If this is in my mind, then wait... That means I have forgotten something? How could I possibly not remember anything?

"Why am I here?" I ask mini me as she pulls me along the plains of my past.

"You've seen something right? Something broke off the lock on your memories."

It came back to me, the picture I saw: two skeletons and me standing together smiling. The skeletons seemed so familiar to me, but it felt so far out of my reach.

"The picture I saw, who were the two skeletons next to me?"

"Oh, you will see."

Then the plain sucks up into the background and I stand there as my memories fall back together in place. The white plain reappears as a snowy tundra, with Fraser furs dusted in snow surrounding me.

"This is where I take my leave. Remember, these are your memories. No one here is real; they can't hear you, see you, and you can't touch them."

I'm nodded to mini me as she ran off into the distance. I began to walk down a trail of footprints, seeing where it might lead me to. It was vivid, but two figures appeared in front of me, the short skeleton and me as a child.

"Hello human, do you know to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Mini me turns around to the skeleton and doesn't hesitate to shake his bony hand. A loud farting sound erupts from their hands, and the skeleton begins to laugh.

"Haha, whoopie cushion in the hand trick, works every time." Mini me smiles from ear to ear, then she begins to laugh that she fell for such a prank.

"Hehe, I like you already kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Frisk," mini me says joyfully.

"Nice to me ya Frisk! My name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton."

Then that's where it floods back to me all at once, this is where it began. This is the underground, this is when I fell, and my first time meeting Sans! My best friend...

I walk closer to Sans and tears began to brim from my eyes. My salty tears began to river down my face, dripping off of my chin like a waterfall. It stung my skin, but it made me realize what I forgot.

"It's Sans, it's really you Sans!" I shout happily, knowing he wouldn't hear me. As I reach to him, they both faded away. My memories then rush by me, like a wind rushing past me. All these fast moving images began to flood back into my memory.

Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Mom, Dad, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton! How could I forget all of you guys?

Pain strickens at my chest and guilt passes through me like my windy memories. Then the red pulsing heart arises from my chest, shining a beautiful glow.

I remember now... This is my soul in the color of determination.

I set all monsters free from the underground and they started civilization along with humans. I remember how Sans watched over me through my journey, and how Papyrus got me to go through countless puzzles to capture. Grillby has always had some of the best food in town. He even kept Sans in line sometimes! Then Toriel, my mom, also took care of me when I first fell.

There was also when Undyne tried to kill me to get my soul, but we became friends when I saved her from frying in Hotland. Alphys was so very jumpy, but extremely smart. She made Mettaton, who later I had to battle along the way to the core, and he long dreamed to see his name up in lights on he surface. Then there was King Asgore, a strong but yet sentimental monster. He had the heart of gold, but felt it was his duty to kill humans who had fallen through the hole to the underground. He regretted every bit of it, so he was extremely hesitant to kill me.

But Flowey, I still remember him too! He was actually the soul of Asriel, who was trapped in his own suffering after the death of his best friend. But everything came to the light, everyone was happy. The barrier broke and we watched the sunset over the horizon, smiling at the new found freedom and hope for a better future.

When monsters first came to the surface, the humans had a long Cold War with them that lasted for years, but they somewhat came to an understanding with one another in the long run. I was there through all of it, when Toriel opened up her own school, and how Asgore took care of the garden in front of the school. They got back together after the long times of Asgore begging Toriel for forgiveness.

I watched as a city grew fast from their work, with Asgore as mayor. Grillby had set up shop with a new bar, as Sans still got drunk there every day, regardless how much Grillby demanded payment for his tab. Papyrus became a police man, it kinda suited him due to his personality and his dream to be a royal guard. Alphys and Undyne got together and settled down in their own home; with Undyne being a head sheriff and Alphys still doing her thing as a scientist. Mettaton finally got his dream to be a star, and I remember how he cried when Blooky came to his first performance. It kinda made me cry too. They were cousins after all. After remembering all of this, it stopped to a scene with me at a university with some new found friends. That is when it stops, and my memories go no further. Something must've happened to prevent me from remembering anymore. What had happened I wonder? I want to see more...

Then the background darkens and some buttons glowed in front of me. These are the same buttons that guided me through the underground, helping me bring mercy and empathy to those I crossed. This was the power given to me to decide the fate for all monsters, and the fate for myself.

The mercy, fight, act, item buttons! They are still with me!

I wave my hand over them and they disappeared back into my soul. Following after them, some more buttons glowed below my finger tips. These buttons let me control my life through the underground, letting me save and respawn after dying countless times. The save button is still here, so is the continue button!

But wait...

Where is the reset button?

The reset button isn't here!


	14. Chapter 14

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Fourteen

I woke up, calmer than usual. No nightmare to wake me, instead I was freezing my butt off. Was it just me, or did the ceiling look a lot different? I could've sworn that I passed out in a bedroom, not on a couch.

This couch isn't mine though.

I sat up quickly to study my surroundings, and came to the surprising conclusion that this isn't Sans' apartment. I looked down to my chest and came to another disconcertment: these aren't my clothes. Wait...

Where are my clothes?!

"Where the f*ck are my clothes?! Whose shitty couch is this?!" I shouted without thinking twice. I kicked the blanket off my body and swung my legs over the edge of an unaccustomed couch. Freakin leather couch was uncomfortable anyway.

The echoes of running footsteps march down the hallway to my right, with two worried eyed monsters goggling at me. Grillby and Sans didn't waste any time to react to my shouting. This must be Grillby's apartment then.

I should probably apologize about insulting his couch.

"Frisk...," Sans says and approaches me. Funny thing is, he's wearing a frilly blue apron. I never imagined a sight like this until I really saw it for myself. My eyes met his, and all I could find in those warm sunshine irises, was empathy and uneasiness.

I stood up on my feet and strode my way towards Sans. His eyes never left mine as my hand made its way to his cheek. I softly caressed his face as a new emotion entered the look in his eyes. What I've noticed since I've reunited with him somehow, his other eye came back, as so did the change of his complexion. He went back to his compassionate side, like he originally was when I was little.

Sans was still Sans, no matter how much his appearance or personality has changed.

"Sans, what happened to you?" I said, referring to his change in body mien.

The sudden change in his eyes again was bewildering, because it was filled with many emotions that I could not comprehend. He slowly brushed his hand against mine, fear stricken with the change of the situation.

"Frisk, you...," Grillby started to say, but I subconsciously cut him off.

"I remember."

Those two words must've struck them harder than lightening, because Grillby was quieter than normal, and Sans' was shaking frantically. His eyes have left mine as he let go of my hand. Was me remembering that bad?

"How much do you remember," Grillby asks, as if he saw this coming.

My hand fell back to my side, my concern not stepping away from Sans' current reaction.

"Falling to the Underground, breaking the barrier, and till the time after Dremur city was built."

"Anything else after that?"

I shook my head no, not wanting to say that my memories stopped at a certain university campus. Sans looked relieved somewhat, but he stayed quiet, uneasy with how events are unfolding.

His soul floated from his chest, shivering and quirking as if it was filled with mixed emotions. His soul isn't blue anymore, it's in a color of a different entitlement. Not in the color of integrity like it use to be,

"Why isn't your soul blue anymore?" I asked Sans bluntly, and he flinched back, flabbergasted.

"I-I'm going h-home," Sans stuttered, not hesitating to teleport away from me.

"What..." My heart sunk to my inability of stopping him. After waking up from a trip down memory lane, an old passion came to light. It answered so many questions I constantly kept asking myself. It wasn't just a crush, I was in love.

I had fallen in love with my best friend.

Even so, the old emotion was strangling at me, squeezing me till my heart became sore. I should be happy that I was in love, but why am I not?

"Leave him alone for awhile. I'm pretty sure he was more shocked than I am," Grillby said after patting my shoulder.

"Grillby, what exactly happened to us?"

Grillby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He honestly didn't know where to start in this whole mess.

"I can't really tell you a lot, because it'll risk you having another attack."

"But can you tell me what happened to Sans?"

"I don't think I'm in any position to tell you that."

I stared at Grillby, begging with pout.

"Please Grillby... I'm worried.."

Grillby groaned out of frustration while he lit a cigarette by using his thumb. He rubbed the back of his neck once more, before plopping himself on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"Sans will kill me, but I can at least tell you some. If I tell you all of it, it would not really give you much of a chance to remember it by yourself."

He breathed in a strong drag, but exhaled smoothly, and blew the smoke awake from my face out of courtesy.

"We monsters have adapted to the surface in order to survive amongst humans. We can eat like humans without using magic in our food. Our digestive systems have evolved somewhat similar to how human digestive systems work. That's a huge change in our biology, but it doesn't change the fact that we are still monsters and we will be different than humans in many ways."

I nodded him to continue, but not very sure why he's telling me all this beginning information instead of getting to the point. I decided not to be rude and let him continue. It would be nice to learn something.

"Monsters have recently started to evolve to the human reproduction system, which changes on how monsters usually give birth. Our change means that we had no choice but to rely on humanity and learn how to live like they do. But there's one large difference between your kind and my kind, that stress hurts monsters more than it does to humans. That's what happened to Sans."

My head perked up as soon as Grillby was getting closer to some answer I wanted to hear. This was related to Sans, and it can tell me why he looks completely different than he does now.

"When monsters undergo an extreme amount of stress, we morph. It's like how humans build stronger immune systems when you get sick. When a lot of stress is weighing us down, whether it's physical illness or mental illness, our bodies morph into something stronger to protect ourselves. Our powers, will be much stronger than they use to be and it would be much harder to get injured. Due to this, it's why humans invented special metallic cuffs to restrain us if needed. It's called Enhanced Magic Restrainer cuffs, or EMiR cuffs for short."

What it sounds to me, is that humans are creating a line between monsters and themselves, though there's a peace treaty linking us as equal. Now that he mentions it, Sans looks a lot stronger than he originally did. He's a lot taller, more strongly built, and able to use his magic without wearing himself out. But his eyes, his soul, they aren't the same color anymore. The same color of integrity was gone, now it's the color of justice.

Why does he want justice?

"Sans had a lot on him and it anchored him down. What happened to him, hit him harder than it did for the rest of us. Not only his looks changed, his personality did too."

That explains his transformation, but it wasn't enough to fulfill my anxiety. My friends and my own mind was blocking me from a particular time in the past. To protect me? To protect me from what exactly?

Last time I checked, I thought I did pretty well in handling myself.

"What made him morph?"

"I can't tell you that..."

"Grillby, I really appreciate thinking the best for me, but I'm going to find out sooner or later."

Grillby could tell the point I was making, even if it wasn't the best choice to walk towards. This was my decision, and whatever came at me, I could deal with...

Or so I thought.

"What happened Grillby..."

"It's Papyrus."

Pap? I've been noticing that I haven't seen him around at all anymore. What happened to a sweet cinnamon roll like him? He's the most important person in Sans' life. I'd hate to imagine the worst right now. If something did, then that makes everything sense.

"He's.."

Grillby crushed his cancer stick into an ash tray on the coffee table. He was hesitant to say what happened, but I am obviously making him tell me. Grillby leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs, while bringing his face to his hands that intertwined into a fist. He breathed out heavily, as if the next thing he was going to say was to prepare myself for the worst.

"Papyrus... is dead. He was killed by humans."


	15. Chapter 15

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Fifteen

-Grillby POV-  
"Dammit Sans! Pick up the phone!" The phone would ring for about six seconds before cutting out to a voicemail. 'The person you are trying to reach is not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep.'

"F*ck!" I shouted to myself before hanging up.

This was the twentieth time I tried dialing his number, and I quickly dialed it again, before it cut me to voicemail once more.

"Dammit Sans! Where are you?! I couldn't find you at home! Frisk f*cking disappeared!" I hung up the phone and rushed down the busy streets, looking for anyone who might resemble Frisk.

"I should've known she couldn't deal with it! Why the hell did I tell her?" I mumble to myself, and frantically looked down each alleyway. If something happened to her, Sans would have my dust in his hands. This time, it was my fault.

Earlier when I told Frisk what happened to Papyrus, she looked as if she was in a state of shock. It took her a few minutes to come back to reality, before she had asked me where her clothes were. She wanted to go for a walk by herself. I was completely against it. I already knew about Schwarz looking for her, his dogs come to sniff out the joint everyday until I had to put a trespass ban with them to stay out. They cops already knew about Schwarz, and he already built up quite a criminal record.

But Frisk isn't his main target, it was Sans. He was hunting down Frisk to get to Sans.

I offered to walk with her, thank God she had agreed, but I was stupid enough to believe her when she said she would wait for me to get ready after she was done. That was very stupid of me.

Because when I got dressed, she was already gone.

My first thought was her being at Sans apartment, so I dashed to the complex to only find his door wide open and his apartment trashed as if someone used their utter rage with everything that was standing.

I had no choice but to contact all of our friends, since Sans was apparently MIA.

It sent a group wide text to everyone as an urgent message.

 **Code Frisk: Frisk went missing! Possibly kidnapped by Schwarz.**

After we left the underground, Undyne, Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, Napstablook, King Asgore, Queen Toriel, and I made a code just incase Frisk was in any apparent danger. We all knew Schwarz's history, and he was willing to do any means necessary to bring Sans out in the open, even if it was the death of a young woman. If it ever came to that, we had a plan to meet up and take anyone down, no matter the risk to save Frisk's life.

-Frisk's POV-

"Little birdie here is waking up boss."

I woke up to a crackly type voice, standing somewhere near me. When I opened my left eye, it hurt to move my other eyelid from how swollen it was. My blood was dripping down from the side of my face, and my head hurt like a thousand needles pricking into my skull.

All I could make out from memory: I was walking down the side walk in a daze and didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. I was not fully aware that I had crossed into the projects, and that's when an unknown assailant hit my head against a brink wall and punched me in the eye to knock me out.

I struggled against my bindings, but the rope only cut deeper into my wrists as I moved them.

"Careful doll, don't want your wrists to bleed out, do you?" A sinister voice approached me as I look up, but I wasn't surprised with the identity of my captor.

"You're that pig that made me lose my job," I growled at him.

"Still feisty aren't we?"

"Let me go, you prick. It was your fault that you got arrested not me."

I shouldn't have opened my mouth, because he raised his hand and struck me in the face, making me cut the inside of my mouth with my teeth. Blood drizzled down the corner of my lips with the horrible taste of iron filling my mouth.

"B*tch, you need to learn to watch your mouth or you'll be treated as such," he made the remark with an evil smirk appearing under his nose. I didn't want to give him any satisfaction that I was in pain, so I spit some of my blood at his feet, splattering all over his shoes and the hems of his tan slacks. I smirked at him in return when he reacted with a disgusted frown.

"Payback is a b*tch you a**hole," I spit at his feet again and he wasn't having it a second time, I watched him as he flipped open a pocket knife and attempted to slash at my face, but I turned my head just in time, to where he only left a small bleeding cut on my right cheek. But that wasn't all; he took that same knife and stabbed it in my thigh, making me scream bloody murder.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The pain was so damn horrible, that I couldn't help but shed a couple of tears.

"I told you to shut the f*ck up, didn't I?!" He yelled as he snatched at my chin, pulling it up to make me look at him. He the ripped the knife out of my leg and threw it to the floor next to me.

I didn't pull my guard down. If I did, that would only give him an opening to get into my head and mess with me.

"What do you want, Schwarz?"

"You're not the one I'm after little dove." He threw my chin away, making me swing my head to the side.

"I'm baiting your skeleton boyfriend, by using you."

Sans, he's after Sans and not me?

"He's not my boyfriend, but why use me to get to him? What the hell did he do to you?"

Schwarz shook his head and tsked at me a few times, as if I was the dumbest woman he's met. That is... If he ever met a woman.

"So he didn't tell you? That's a shame..."

"Didn't tell me what?" I snarled at him while I spit more blood to the concrete floor. Schwarz snapped his fingers and one of his men brought him a chair to sit directly in front of me.

"G was in a psychiatric prison for a few years, he got out several years ago."

"Who the hell is G?"

"It was your skeleton boyfriend's nickname in prison. Because he was the only prisoner in containment block G. He refused to say his real name, so everyone called him G."

Sans... Prison? But why? What could he have done to deserve that type of punishment?

"G was my cell mate before he was sent to containment for beating a few inmates to death. Word among inmates, he killed a few humans in cold blood for murdering his brother."

I could not believe a word he was saying to me. It seemed that he was only spewing out lies to make me hate Sans. But... His words were more believable after I learned about Papyrus' death.

Papyrus... Sans... What the hell happened to you guys.. What made humans attack you? What did you do to deserve all the pain, all this abuse? I thought after the peace treaty, humans would finally find you as their equals.

"He was only released because he won at his last trial. He was guilty for killing those humans, but the court deemed it as self-defense."

"Why are you telling me all of this? This makes no sense to me at all!"

Schwarz sighed as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. Unlike Grillby, he took a long drag and purposely blew the smoke in my face, which caused me to cough a little.

"You see, I don't have a bone to pick with him. I was hired to hunt you both down. My client pulled me out of prison and promised to wipe my background clean, that is if I was successful on murdering you and G here. So I waited till you were alone, had you kidnapped, so you would bait G here and kill you both at the same time."

Schwarz then took another long drag and blew the smoke in my face once again. The smell was nothing like Sans' cigarette smell; Sans' had a more comforting scent to it. While Schwarz just smelled like something crawled on him a died.

"Why us? Why does he want us dead so badly?"

Schwarz then looked at me a few seconds before standing up. He strode towards me nonchalantly before taking the rest of his cigar and burned it into the skin of my other leg. I hissed from the burning pain that came along with it, and I had to bite my lip down from screaming anymore than I already have. I can't wait till Sans kicks this prick's ass.

"Because your relationship with G is a poison to society."


	16. Chapter 16

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Sixteen

Hello there!

Are you wondering what's happening right now, by any chance?

Well, I'm tied to a chair by a pathetic a**hole, who has dollar signs for eyes. My face is beat up, oh and my leg is bleeding out from being stabbed by a damn pocket knife! I'm being held up: in God knows where, and being treated as bait, to only have Sans and me killed.

That's not only it though: I'm being tortured even more as I continue to break this fourth wall.

Surprised? Neither am I.

"Hey b*tch! I didn't give you permission to look away." Schwarz chuckles disgustingly and kicks me in my bad leg. I groan as the pain strikes up my thigh, making it bleed more down my shin and onto the concrete floor.

I growled at him and forced myself to look up at him, only to be smacked in the face for the thirty-third time. This should've knocked me out by now, but considering I was losing a lot of blood, I had to keep myself awake, so I wouldn't die before I get the chance to escape.

"We can't have you dying of blood loss now... Dying comes later," Schwarz snaps his fingers and then some of his lackeys bring out a first aid kit. They began to poorly stitch up the stab wound in my leg and didn't bother to clean the wound first. They shoved a rag in my mouth, because I nearly screamed during every stitch. Though they wrapped my leg nicely, blood was still leaking out slowly in the tight bandage.

Why bother stitching it? They want to kill me anyway.

"Come on... Scream for me, become aggravated some more!"

Schwarz yanks my hair up and continues to yank, until I felt close to breaking.

"Come on Frisky baby, we need you break. That soul of yours is the direct link to your mate's. He can feel everything you're feeling, once you have a slight break of sadness or fear seeping out!"

My mate? How is Sans my mate?

I completely ignored the gross fact that Schwarz just called me "baby". I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"Tough cookie aren't yah?" Schwarz throws me down as the chair tilts and clatters to the floor, with me in it.

"Ughh," I grunted, as my sore leg hits the floor first. Conveniently, the pocket-knife just happened to be within reach of my hands. I don't think he notices, as I grab the blade and shove it against my rope bindings.

Finally after of ten minutes of lying there, the rope breaks and my wrists becomes lose. As Schwarz continues to jabber me with insults, I pretend my hands are still tied together, gripping the pocket-knife in my hand to wait for a perfect opportunity.

"Little bird told me you had amnesia," Schwarz starts.

"You probably don't know the entire truth on why your beloved mate resented you the past few years."

Stupid as I was, my eyes trailed to Schwarz, who was sitting in his chair with a sh*t eating grin on his face. That smile he has now, it's terrifying me. He jabbed me with lies this entire time, and now he gets straight to the nerve.

"He doesn't resent me..." I said, with my lips cracked with dried blood on it.

"Oh he doesn't now? Why do you think he avoided to confront you all those years up until now?"

"I don't believe you." I groaned, another shot of pain in my leg.

"Ohhhh Frisk, you still don't remember do you?"

What is he going on about now? What is he trying to prove by jabbing me some more?

"You're the reason why G's beloved brother died. You got him killed."

My souls starts to glow at the slightest thought prying into me. He was getting into me and it was working.

My head hurts as suppressed memories try to leak out, but refuse to unfold. My pulse quickens by the slightest doubt in myself, that there's a feeling inside of me that holds a great deal of guilt.

No, it's a lie. It's a lie... Right?

"You're lying..." I managed to say without any remorse building up in my voice.

"Am I really? G 'might' hate humans because of his brother's death, but don't you think hatred runs stronger when it bottles down to utter betrayal?"

Betrayal.

That word ached harder than any insult he threw at me before. I didn't know why it hurt so much just to know the definition and every synonym to that very word. I don't remember anything: I know nothing about being the cause of death to anyone. Though my mind told me not to believe it, my heart was starting to.

That's why my soul was starting to glow brighter, and the grin on Schwarz's face became wider, before a familiar zap pierced through the silence, and a bright yellow glow of magic appeared in front of everyone. Sans had found me, and he looked completely disheveled for someone who supposedly resented me.

"S-sans, get away! It's a trap," I shouted to him.

His eyes landed on me, and the new look of heartbreak engraved onto, his once strong demeanor, of a morphed boss monster. That was the first time I've ever seen him look that afraid of anything. It hurt me more to see the painful look in his eyes, because I finally understood I'm probably the cause of his suffering. Sans was too focused on me, that it distracted him enough from seeing Schwarz's men were behind him, with some shackle-less cuffs, ready and open.

"Frisk!" Sans yells for me.

As helpless as I started to feel, I watched as the monster I dearly loved, was cuffed at the wrists with weird purple restraints.

"Aggghhh!" Sans screamed excruciatingly and fell to the floor.

"Sans!" I screamed for him.

He struggled to get up, as if every ounce of energy and magic was ripped from him. After every attempt to get up, he only dropped back down with a thud. Blood started to seep from his leg and mouth; cuts and bruises appeared on his face. They were exactly identical to mine.

"What... What did you do to him?!" I shouted angrily at Schwarz, wanting to spill my rage out on him.

"Ohhh didn't you know? When morphed monsters are cuffed, they become weaker than normal humans beings," Schwarz started, as he pressed his foot into Sans' back and pushed down.

"AHHH!"

Then I felt Sans' pain, and it felt unbearable, that I nearly screamed myself.

"For G here, being connected to you in his odd monster ways: all your wounds and abuse, he feels too. So if I step on his back like this again," Schwarz digs his foot deeper into Sans' spine, then it felt like the bones in my back were about to break. It felt like I was being crushed.

"-You will feel his pain too. Since he's as weak as an infant, the damage he takes is much more brutal. At this rate, your current injuries could be lethal to him."

I see what Grillby left out on his mini history lesson... EMiR cuffs make even, the strongest of all boss monsters, as weak as a human baby. That's how Schwarz was planning on killing Sans, making him weaker than me and using my pain to kill him.

And it's my fault.

Schwarz succeeded in breaking me, and I was f*cking mad. Not at him, but at myself for letting him break me to this point.

No, I refuse to let this happen. Even if Papyrus died because of me, I wasn't going to let Sans die either! Sans always came to my rescue, even when I was little. He was my best friend and my proud protector.

And I love him too much...

Even if this was all my fault... That doesn't mean I can't do anything about it.

"I'll give you a choice doveeee," Schwarz spews out hatefully.

"Frisk..." Sans choked out, though he couldn't bear with the injuries much longer. "Whatever-r you d-do, don't l-let him o-overwhelm you."

"Shut up!" Schwarz barks and kicks Sans in the ribs, nearly cracking them.

I yelped as my own ribs felt like they were going to break.

"What was I going to ask? Ohh yeah... I will give you a choice on how you both should die. I shoot him then let you die from agony, orrrrrr I can shoot you and let him kill himself from his own anguish from watching you die."

Was he really going to let me to decide?! If anyone was the monster here, it was him! He was already readied himself and aimed a gun at Sans' head, finger firmly on the trigger.

"Clock is ticking girly. I'll decide for you if you don't decide now."

I've already made my decision as soon as I saw Sans flash in to save me. If anything, I'm hoping all of the training Undyne gave me was going to be worth it at this point.

"Go f*ck yourself," I hissed. I trusted my instincts as I got up and threw the pocket knife quickly like a lightning strike into Schwarz' hand.

"AHHHH, MY HAND!" Schwarz dropped the gun he had propped in his hand. Luckily, his lackeys were too dumbstruck to retaliate from my actions.

I ran to Sans and held him up in my arms. I've never seen Sans so weak before, even in his original form. Seeing him like this was only breaking my heart.

"Y-you idiot! Why didn't you run if you knew this was a trap?!" I pushed him up by the shoulders. I looked down at his face and he looked back up at me.

That same smirk curved in his lips, though he struggled to keep his composure. "H-how can I-I just let the g-girl I care a-about so much, b-be tortured by this a**wipe..." I could tell he wasn't taking the pain lightly. It probably would be a lot different without these stupid cuffs around his wrists.

"Sans, why do you care about me so much... Papyrus died... Isn't it true he died because of me?!" Tears threatened to river from my eyes, and my breathing hitched as my emotions caved in altogether.

"A-are you stupid...?" He laughed a little, but some more blood spilled down his chin. This was scaring me a lot more than it did earlier. I had thought Schwarz was bluffing just a bit to make me cave, but he wasn't lying at all.

I thought I could prevent Sans from being killed.

But he was dying... Because of me.

"How can you laugh when you're in so much pain?! How can you try to look so strong when you're beaten down?! Why didn't you stay away when he attacked me at the diner?! None of this would've happened... It's all my fault you are like this right now..."

Sans shook his head, and continued to keep that painful smirk plastered on his face.

"F-frisk, none of t-this was your f-fault. I-I just couldn't keep myself away from you."

"Why...?" I cried out and looked him straight in the eye, searching for an answer that might not be there.

"A-are you always t-this oblivious?" He laughed again in disbelief, trying not to make himself spell out his reasoning.

"F-Frisk, I'm in love with y-you."

My heart skipped a beat and the sullen atmosphere became brighter around me.

"Sans... I," I started to reply before he passed out into my arms. All his weight fell on me, and nothing but panic buffeted my five senses.

"W-what are you idiots doing?! Kill them!" Schwarz hollered at the top of his lungs, pain inflicting his voice. I gasped and held onto Sans for our inevitable end...

But it never came.

A loud bang bursted from the main entrance of the warehouse, and shouting echoed throughout the corners and edges, bouncing off the walls in vibrations.

I peered back up to see what had prevented them from shooting, and was surprised by the ending scene.

All the guns that Schwarz' men had, were gone up in flames. And faster that I could pay attention to, blue arrows shot through each standing man, killing them instantly with every strike.

"Die you bastards!" Undyne hollered, as she crazily threw more spears at the remaining men. Then a large trident was aimed at Schwarz' face, close enough that if he reacted, he wouldn't stand a chance from Asgore's rage.

"You crossed the line Schwarz," Asgore growled, inching his weapon closer to his enemy's face.

"They aren't going to die, not while we're here," Grillby's voice came out among the screams of falling men. I watched as he knelt down beside me, with Sans unconscious in my arms.

"Grillby..."

"It's okay Frisk, we won't let you guys die so easily."

I was not entirely concerned why everyone was so late to show up. I was just glad they showed up while they did. Sans and I would've been goners if they didn't stop them in time.

"B-but what about Sans?"

"He'll be fine. Just take those restraints off of him. He'll heal once his magic comes back to him."

I did as Grillby said and yanked those God-forbidden cuffs open and off from Sans' bony arms. His whole body then undulated and luminesced sheer yellow; magic and mana radiating him back to full health. The cuts and bruises he ached from, vanished into thin nothingness. Though his blood disappeared, it still stained his cream colored turtle-neck.

"Ughh," Sans groaned a little as he woke back up.

"Sans!" I smiled happily, then threw myself over him and cried into his shirt. I had long forgotten about my physical torment, because I was too focused on what was happening before me.

"I thought *hic* you were going to die! *hic*"

I felt Sans snake an arm around me as he propped himself up with the other. His hand tangled into my hair and he let me cry into him until I couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm not going to die, silly girl," he whispered in my ear. His voice tickled my ear, because I literally felt his breath on my skin. I leaned back to look at him and inspected his face to see if he cuts were really gone.

"Are you really okay..?" I asked him shyly and sniffled a little.

"I'm okay sweetheart," he softly smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I didn't question his weird actions anymore, because it was all answered for me.

"You both are disgusting..." Schwarz managed to say, without Asgore gutting him first.

"Monsters and humans don't belong together. Both of you deserve to-" Before Schwarz could finish, he was cut off by a bone piercing through his chest. Sans' eye flared a viscous color of justice, meaning he was responsible for killing the ruthless man. Schwarz started to choke and shake, as if his own gore was filling his lungs. He died a painful death. As much as I'd hate to say this, he ultimately deserved it from how much he put us through.

"Now dollface, how bout we get you patched up too?"

I nodded, though I hated the idea of going to the hospital. My whole body still ached and screamed in pain, but it was bearable to handle with.

Earlier, Schwarz said that he was hired to eliminate Sans and me. That meant this was not the end of this ongoing torment. I still don't remember what happened after I started university and what happened to Papyrus. It actually might take more time to remember.

But I was just happy to be alive right now, right next to Sans.

 **A/N: This is not the end of the story. It might seem like the last chapter, but it's not.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Seventeen

Two days had passed since the incident with Schwarz. Right now, I'm in a hospital bed, watching House M.D. from a tiny tv in a private room. Since Schwarz was out of the picture, things were a lot calmer than they use to be. After the gang had helped Sans and me out of the warehouse, they eventually took me to the emergency room, where the nurses looked baffled at me when they saw how beaten up I was.

Luckily, my stab wound was dealt with in time or there would've been an infection. Bad news was: the cut was sort of deep. Though it didn't hit any nerves, it hit many blood vessels, which explains the amount of blood loss I had. Due to that significant amount of blood loss, the doctor was a bit blown away that I was still conscious. He wanted to keep me in the hospital for a few nights just to watch over me.

So here I am.

I had told them I gotten into a fight, which was not a lie. They believed me, even though I could tell they were thinking that there was more to the story than I was telling. But it's not like I could tell them the whole truth, or the police would've gotten involved. They probably should've, but from what Grillby explained, it would be better off without them.

"It's a bit complicated to explained, but there are still some equality issues between monsters and humans. Not all humans are willing to accept monsters into modern society. That goes to saying, it would be better for this issue to be left to us than government officials."

That explained a little bit of what Schwarz said to me.

"Because your relationship with G is a toxin to society."

I understood half of that sentence, but the other half made no sense to me. Last time I checked, Sans and I were not dating or into anything serious, even before I lost my memories. All that I remembered, that was related to anything romantic between us, was my feelings for him.

In which he sort of returned. From that, I feel like I had just won the best treasure life could offer me. I'm literally so giddy, that I was only half paying attention to the show I was watching.

Then it dawned on me, he confessed to me and I never gave him an answer.

 _Sh*t..._

It's been two days and I've never replied to his feelings! Now he probably thinks that I don't feel the same.

But he could've only said that because of the do or die situation.

What if he never meant it?

No, I can't let myself believe that. I have to have some hope that his words were real or I'll just be doubting myself again.

"Hey bucko, how you feeling?" Sans happened to walk into the room, with a vase full of a variety of flowers.

My attention was then completely turned away from the television and I looked up to see my favorite skeleton setting the vase down at the night stand next to me.

"I feel a lot better actually. I'm still sore all over," I replied happily, with a smile from ear to ear.

"Grillby had gotten you some flowers... I came here to deliver them."

I smirked at him and rolled my eyes, "Yeaaahhhh, Grillby bought them. Right."

"He did!"

I chuckled at him, seeing him getting all flustered was just adorable. I ruffled the flowers and found a little note stuck to a small stand in the middle of the bouquet.

"Oh yeah? Then why does this say, 'With love, Sans'?"

Sans face went completely yellow when he realized there was a card in the flowers.

"Damn cashier... That's what she was doing when she asked what my name was.."

"Mmmhmmm," I teased him some more, which was more fun than watching tv.

"Shut up okay? Yes I bought the flowers, it.. It was just embarrassing.."

The butterfly feeling sprouted in the pit of my stomach. This made me feel giddy to see Sans so open with his feelings for me.

"I'm just messing with you Sans, it's gorgeous. Thank you."

Sans smiled back at me with one of his most genuine smiles. He didn't feel ashamed, despite the fact how some of the nurses gave him an ugly look when he handed the flowers to me.

 _"Did you see that? A monster and a human together?"_

 _"I know right, it's outrageous!"_

 _"I don't know Cindy, they are kinda cute together..."_

 _"Are you kidding me, Deborah? This kind of relationship will never last. I mean look at them, two different species. No matter how you look at it, they are going to end up hurting each other."_

I somehow overhear the whispers of two hospital nurses at the nurses stations across from my room. It rots the butterflies in my stomach, only leaving a churn of bile burning me on the inside. I had almost forgotten what Schwarz had said to me before he died. If he was talking about Sans and me, then he must mean romance between humans and monsters is still not accept by the face of society.

Guilt pounded into my chest, but no familiar reason why it hurt so much just to hear one person looking down on us. The thing is, we're not in a relationship. We never were to begin with. The last time I checked... We were only friends.

I could only smile to Sans and express my gratitude to him. I have to hide my feelings for him in the back of my heart. This... this was for the best for him. I felt bad that I have to keep quiet, but Sans' wellbeing is more important. He's still most likely grieving over Papyrus, because he was so important to him. The last thing he could ever want was be in a relationship where both of us were getting hurt.

Yes... This is for the best.

"Frisk... I've been meaning to ask you something.. while you were here in the hospital,"

Oh no, he's not going to ask me to reply to him now, is he?!

"I've just been waiting till you got out, but I want to ask you now.,"

I swallowed my heart down my throat, and I panicked a little on the inside. I am hoping he is not asking for an answer now.

"Uhh, ask away.." I answered Sans sheepishly.

I bit my bottom lip in as he softly took my hand. My pulse began to elevate, as the heat rose to my cheeks. Its been so long since Sans was this gently with me. I could feel his feelings in his touch, and it made the butterflies in my stomach, explode in a tickling emotion. I was feeling giddy just by the touch of his hand.

How far have I fallen for him?

"Frisk, I know you are aware of the current face of society. Interracial couples between humans and monsters are frowned upon."

The tone of Sans' voice became sadder, but he stroked my hand with the softness of his boney finger tips.

"Besides... I know you don't feel the same way about me. You've rejected me once before."

Wait... what?! I have no recollection of him ever confessing before now. Me rejecting him doesn't come in to mind either.

"But... the way you let me touch you like this.. gives me a bit of hope," Sans lifted my hand to his mouth and gently kissed palm. I don't know how he does it, but when his lips brushed against my skin, it felt warm and soft, as if he was human. My heart quickened at Sans' loving gesture, making me regret on the decision I had finally made. I was hurting him... I was hurting him a lot more than I thought I was.

He looked up into my eyes and lowered my hand down back on the bed. Sans expression was so loving that, it was making me fall more in love with him right now.

"So what I want to ask is... if you can give me a chance?"

His eyes were pleading, but the tinge of fear was apparent in the way he gazed at me. How could I turn him down after all of that? Sans made it very apparent that he wanted my love. But am I willing to give it to him even if we both might get hurt?

I regretted my decision even more; because I wanted him all the more. The more I wanted to push him away, he somehow made it over the wall and into my heart once more.

How could I say no?

I slowly nodded to him and smiled the best way I could. The spirit in his eyes widened at my response to him.

"Yes, Sans, I think I'll give you a chance..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Eighteen

Sans and I had gotten together, more like a trial relationship, but at least I gave him some sort of response. I told him I would give him a chance; I can't completely deny what I felt between us. He still thinks that I don't have feelings for him, but I will wait till time is better for me to express that. Right now, it's better to enjoy what we can have now, rather than later. With the way the world is now, we might have to hide our relationship in the end. Either way, it really wouldn't matter at all.

I was finally being discharged from the hospital.

GOD, it took forever for them to even give me a piece of paper to sign. The discharge tech even gave me a folder on how to treat a stitched wound.

Like seriously. I'm not that stupid to the point where I have be given instructions to wash, disinfect, and rebandage.

They told me I would be discharged around noon, but last time I read the clock, it was already 3:30 pm when they rolled out a wheelchair.

Honestly I was getting hyped up on leaving, and with the hospital taking a long time with discharging me, I was impatient.

But whatever, I'm out now. And I have the love of my life pushing my wheelchair to the entrance. Mettaton had promised to pick us up in his limo when I got out. Sans had warned me that Mettaton's limo was a bit eye catching, and boy he wasn't kidding.

The limo sparkled with pink glitter, like it jumped right out of Barbie universe.

The limo door opened and Mettaton, in all of his shiny glory, stepped out of the vehicle with a dramatic pose. His diamond encrusted sunglasses glimmered, with a faux fur coat flowing fashionably, made Mettaton catch eyes from every direction. He was always the type that liked to be in the center of attention.

I'm glad to see that he hasn't changed.

"Frisk, darling. It's been so long since I've seen you, my dear."

"Mettaton! It's good to see you're doing well for yourself."

"Of course! I've been so busy with shows that I almost couldn't take the time off to help you. I practically threatened my manager if he didn't let me help you during an emergency."

With some memories floating back, I wondered how Mettaton even threatened his manager. Kinda scary if you ask me.

"Let's go sweetie, time to take you to your new home!"

"New home? What about my place?!" Sans growled in disagreement.

"Oh Sans, almost didn't recognize you dearie. It has been awhile."

Sans sighed and glared at the talking robot. I could feel his irritation radiate off from him like rays of sunlight. The look on Sans' face made it well known that he did not get along with Mettaton very well.

"ONE , we saw each other several days ago. TWO, we even talked on the phone last night when you offered to give us a ride home. And THREE, what the hell do you mean by new home, you damn robot?!"

Was not surprised to see Sans blow up so easily even when he seemed so calm at the moment.

"Darling, relax, I'm not going to let you both sleep in that shabby box you call an apartment. I made some arrangements and had found you a new home!"

My face felt stiff once Mettaton posed with his spirit fingers, expecting a positive reaction from me. The air grew stiff as I could sense Sans' rage build up inside him. I peered my head up to look at him, and it was noticeable that he was desperately holding back and preventing himself from unleashing hell.

"How the hell did you get legal permission to even cancel my lease? What about our stuff, my security deposit, and the fee I am supposed to pay for moving out before my lease was up?!" Sans said, forcing himself to smile, but tiny flames were seeping out from his eye.

"I pulled some strings. The landowner owed me a favor. I even had your things moved out earlier today. You be living in my new condominium!"

"Condo?!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Nineteen

"This place is gorgeous Sans! I don't see why you don't like it." I awed at the refinery of atmosphere. It was already furnished with high end Ashley furniture and interior decor. The only thing we really owned here was the small nick knacks and our clothes.

While the sunset glowed through large scale pent house windows, Sans was standing right at the window with his head against the glass. His melancholy behavior was like purple miasma, pinned in the air like low hanging strings.

"This place is too nice. It makes me want to vomit," he said with his arms clutched around his abdomen.

"Well I guess I could understand your predicament."

Seeing Sans in a place like this, it made him look drastically out of place. You don't see a guy that lives the way he does, in a place like this.

"You do seem a bit out of place here."

"Just a bit?" Sans groaned like he was in pain.

His moping was starting to poke at me so much, that it was getting very annoying. I walked over to him and pushed his shoulders up to where he faced me. His eyes widened as if he was taken by surprise.

"Sans, don't be like that! Look, I can see that you don't exactly like it here, but be grateful. Mettaton only did this to keep us safe. He did this because he cared. So please lighten up, you're kinda rubbing your bad mood off on me."

Though I was just nagging him at this point, it really did irritate me that he wouldn't see things from outside of his point of view; like a deeper meaning than what it looks on the outside. I didn't pay attention to how Sans snaked his arms around my waist. My chest was against his and his face was above mine. Feeling him so close made me lose track of thought.

"Can I kiss you?" My face heats up from his random question.

"Wait, what? Were you not listening to me?"

"You're annoyance caught me off guard, but I just couldn't help but want to hold you when you touch me."

Gawwwdddd, how is he all of a sudden a romantic? He was so smooth to ignore me by making a romantic gesture.

"I-I'm not sure," I said, with my voice all sullen.

Rejection in his eyes was more than apparent to me. He slowly backed away, as if he was respecting my decision and not wanting to press me any further.

"I..understand," he said.

It hurt.

It pains me just to look at Sans when I was the one who ended up hurting him. I don't want to give Sans false hope. He thinks this is a trial relationship, but to me, it feels like it's the real thing. His confession, his feelings, they seem unreal to me; like something this good shouldn't be happening.

"I'll be in the bedroom," Sans said, slouching over, with whatever energy he just had, just drained.

Without thinking, I grabbed hold the hem of his sleeve and reached my hand up to his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Whaa-" Sans tensed up, all startled, before I connected my lips with his. It was forceful, hoping some degree, that my feelings would get through.

Sans was rigid for the moment, as if he tried to process what just happened in the past few seconds.

My lips unlocked from his and I set my feet flat back down on the floor. I had to stand on the tip of my toes to reach him. The look on Sans' face was really priceless, as he just stared at me with his eye sockets all wide and bugging out.

"Whhat... why did you.." when Sans spoke, he was all over the place. The more he realized it, the more embarrassed he became. The color on his cheeks have never been so bright yellow.

"You goof, you looked as if I completely rejected you."

"But.."

I placed my finger on his mouth.

"I never said that I didn't like you."

For a split second, at the speed of light, Sans grabbed my arm and practically lifted me off the floor. He hoisted me up by my waist and held me to where my face was directly above his. The look in his eyes was full of hope, want, and need.

"Does this mean that I can be more hopeful?"

In response, my heart pounded away like a racehorse winning first place. I knew that I wasn't the only one that felt my heart beating, because as soon as felt it, Sans smirked mischievously and pulled my head down, exerted the space in between our lips to close.

Though Sans was all bone, his lips felt so warm, so soft, and so passionate. He practically poured all of his desire within each time our lips synchronized against each other. For a monster who despised humans, I could tell he was genuine about loving me. Not because that I was human, but because it was me he longed for this entire time; just as much as I wanted him.

I don't deserve this...

But I want this.

I couldn't catch my breath, because Sans didn't give me a chance to breathe. Without directly noticing, my back landed on something soft, while the weight of Sans body pressed down on me. His lips found their way to my neck, placing small kisses down my collarbone. As good as this felt, I could not let this continue.

I pushed my hands against Sans' chest, forcing him to come to an abrupt stopping point. He groaned in annoyance, judging my sudden actions.

"Wait... Sans.. I c-can't breathe," I huffed in exasperation, trying to catch up with my racing heart.

Gawd that felt so good in all the right reasons. But it was too soon for things to come to that.

I felt Sans' weight on top of me get lighter. I looked up to see him straddling me and holding his face firmly, as if he was trying to get himself under control.

"Sorry.. I almost couldn't stop myself," Sans sighed in his apology.

"It's okay," I sighed in return.

"It's not like I didn't like it," I said subconsciously and I bit my lip after hearing myself.

I honestly didn't mean to say that out loud, and now it looked like I was teasing him to see what he would do next.

Sans focused on me, and that moment took my breath away, when that mischievous smile of his curved back on his face. This meant that he was close from losing his composure again.

"If you keep rattling my bones like that..."

He said as he bent down above me to whisper into my ear.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to walk anytime soon."

Sans chuckled after satisfyingly teasing me, to where I could not even come up with the words to lash back out at him. He slowly got off of me and left me in a blushing mess of mixed feelings that I could not comprehend.

"If you want, we can continue where we left off," Sans laughed, trying to rile me up once more.

"Sh-hut up you jerk!" I shouted as he walked out of the bedroom, laughing with victory.

I admit, I did deserve that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Shape of You**

By EmeraldHeart510

Chapter Twenty

"Got a call from Undyne, Alphys is suppose to stop by soon. She said that she had important information for us," Sans yawned and stretched out his arms.

"Okay," I said flatly, while I was scooched over to the furthermost part of the couch as possible; frowning while eating a bowl of Cheerios and watching Tom and Jerry.

"Sulking much?" Sans smirked, because he exactly knows why I'm acting this way.

"I'm not sulking. I'm just taking out my inner frustrations on each Cheerio I chew on."

It was more than just sulking. He teased me to his favor till he had his fill on my reaction. I was mad at him, but I was mad at myself too because I subconsciously egged him on. In a way, I was hoping for more than a make-out session.

"Pfft, you asked for it dollface," he said as he took a stride to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Did it ever dawn on you that I teased you by accident?"

"Mhm, say whatever you want. You started it and I finished it," Sans hummed to himself while he listened to the coffee machine brew his morning delight of french vanilla coffee. And as to be expected of him, Sans plops down on the spot next to me, drinking his coffee black, with not one ounce of sugar or cream.

"Well aren't you happy that Mettaton didn't throw out your coffee machine?"

Sans took another sip before setting his mug down on the coaster. "He knew I would've ripped his arms off if he tried."

"Who needs arms with legs like these?" I said, in attempt to imitate Mettaton as good as I could possibly do.

"Pffft," Sans laughed, almost choked on his coffee. "Haha, were you trying to mock Mettaton?!"

"I tried."

"You suck at it."

"Like you could do better."

"I can, but don't want to."

I scoffed at his sarcasm. He was just too lazy to prove me wrong.

I peered at Sans without him looking, and scanned him up and down before switching my attention back to my bowl. My spoon chased after the last few of Cheerios that were swimming away in milk. Instead of trying to scoop it up, my thoughts were lost as I gazed at the last two pieces of cereal.

I felt too lucky...

Sans has changed so much over the years. Well, he did grow about 3 and a 1/2 feet, and his attitude changed, from always having an encouraging smile and making bad jokes... to a guy whose temper is off the charts: kills his enemies with no hesitation, and smokes at least a pack a day.

His looks and personality have changed so much. Monsters and humans alike, use to able be approach him without being scared. But now... even if he's the same guy, I never would've recognized him at first, even if I still had all my memories.

Don't get me wrong; though he's really attractive for a monster... his murderous aura around other humans, only makes it that much harder for anyone to approach him anymore.

It's not like he changed for the better. It was just the many series of unfortunate events that made him this way. I guess I felt lucky that I was the only one, out of seven billion humans on Earth, that he could tolerate, and even deeply care for. Especially for even having romantic feelings for too.

I was just that one human girl, who Sans' had spent many many years with, and was lucky enough to capture and tame the heart of a hot headed monster.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sans had spoken up, without even giving me a glance.

"Why you ask?"

"You were suspiciously quiet for the past five minutes."

That did not surprise me. His sense and observation have never slacked off.

Sans use to help me with homework when I was still in school, and he was the first person to notice when something was wrong. Sans was always observant and is still one of the smartest people I know, besides Alphys.

"In truth, I was thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind, it's too embarrassing."

Sans brow rose at me in suspicion. He glanced at me with a very hard stare, as if I just pissed him off.

Pretending that I didn't notice him staring at me, I got up swiftly to put my bowl in the sink.

"Nah-ah, we are not playing this guessing game, Frisk." He got up and followed after me.

"I'm telling you, it's not that important!" I turned around to look at him, only to meet his hard gaze and him pinning me against the counter. His hands were pressed on the edge of the counter at both of my sides, preventing me from escaping him.

"You're lying, dollface. Your expressions never lie when you're worried about something."

I tried looking away, but Sans' face got so close to mine. He was purposely making it hard to ignore him.

"I've got ways to make you talk, girly. And you ain't gonna like it."

"Try me," I snapped at him.

Without hesitation, Sans' pulled off from me and his right eye began to glow. He held his left hand out and his golden aura started to wrap around me like a string.

Oh sh*t...

San's swiftly lifted me in the air and turned me upside down.

"Wanna talk now?"

I heaved for air, after he scared the living hell out of me.

"No! Now put me down!"

He slowly raised me to the ceiling and dropped me, only to catch me again before my face smashed into the marbled floor. I screeched bloody murder, thanking the heavens that he didn't let me land on my face.

"Dammit Sans! Let me down! You're gonna make me hurl!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He raised me in the air again and repeated the same process about five times, before I started feeling sick to my stomach.

"FINE, I'LL TELL YOU! JUST LET ME DOWN!" I yelled when I felt the tip of my nose lightly touch the floor.

"That's my girl."

He landed me back down on my feet, and I grabbed hold of the counter; cursing him many names under my breath. I gasped a few times, trying not to throw up my breakfast.

"Start talking babe, or I'll lift you again," he said as his eye started glowing once again.

"Okay okay, just let me catch my breath!"

I coughed a little and then I regained my posture. I was just about to begin, but then the ring of the door bell had cut me off.

"DING DONG DING DONG"

Both Sans and I looked at the door strangely, because we did not expect Alphys to get here so quickly.

"I'll go get it, but don't think that you're getting out of this just because she showed up. You're telling me everything once Alphys is done with what she has to say."

I didn't reply and pursed my lips tight. I just had the courage to tell him some embarrassing thoughts, but now it was ripped out of me.

I fear his reaction, but he knew that I wouldn't resist again.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys for being patient with me! Life has me busy, so my apologies that I'm not getting these chapters updated any faster. Writer's block sucks, but I'm doing my best to get these chapters done. Thank you again, for reading this far!**

 **Till the next update! Ciao!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

\- Chapter 21 -

"Sorr-ry for intruding," Alphys stuttered, after Sans opened the door to let her inside.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever it is, make it quick," Sans said, who did not hesitate to be rude, as soon as the small yellow monster walked in through the door.

"S-sans, is that y-you?" Alphy's went wide eyed with amazement, as if this is the first time she's seen him with this appearance.

"No, I'm the tooth-fairy."

She was not really phased by his manner, because the little dino monster walked around Sans, studied his appearance, as if she was taking mental notes on what was different about him. She pulled at his hands, lifted his arms, and even went to the lengths of examining the back of his calves.

"Oi! Watch where you're touching!" Sans yelped, when he didn't expect her to touch the back of his thigh. She was just so deep into thought, that she got carried away.

"S-sorry! I w-was just recently researching m-more about monster m-metamorphosis. I found it intriguing, that you morphed this way," Alphys' yelped away from Sans, not really expecting him to be so scary.

"So my years of mental breakdowns astonish you? Brilliant..." Sans sighed and very noticeably, tried not to get angry at her. You can see him sucking in every ounce of his will, not to raise his voice and practically chew her out for palpating him subconsciously.

We both knew how cowardice Alphys was. If he buffeted her with his wrath, she would run away and hide, then it would take forever for her to calm down. Maybe not even show her face around him anymore.

"S-sorry Sans... my sympathies to you."

Though Sans did not show it, there was a glimpse of discomfort gleaming in his eyes. I felt his pain, like I could literally feel it. He was sad and mourned for his little brother. His heart was recoiling in thumps; it glowed wildly. It was obvious he did not want to be reminded... ever.

Sans gripped his chest, slowly inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerve-wrecked soul.

"Thanks... but please don't remind me."

I stride over next to Sans and Alphys, just so I could sever the tension that lingered in the air around us like chains that got tighter around us, but mostly around Sans.

*Cough cough* I fake coughed into my palm, wavering the little dino's attention from Sans to me.

"F-frisk!" Alphy's practically screeched with happiness. To my bewilderment, she jumped to me and embraced me with her small arms. That I could not foresee; Alphys making more contact than a handshake.

How long has it really been since all my friends have seen me? They tell me it's been a few years, but it feels like so much more than that.

"Alphys, long time no see!"

I hugged her back, feeling a bit of nostalgia pass through me.

"Likewise F-Frisk," Alphys said as she stepped back from me and fixed her glasses.

"It has been a-awhile. When we d-discovered your amnesia, we had no ch-choice but to keep our distance. But I'm glad you r-remembered us, for the m-most part."

I nodded at her and smiled. It was good to see everyone again and how much they have and haven't changed. Alphys was still shaky as ever, but she was still herself, which I'm very glad to see.

"Well if it weren't for the bag of bones here, for stalking me at work, I might've not remembered at all," I joked and bit my tongue in the process.

"If that was a joke, you suck at it," Sans scoffed, and made his way back to the couch.

"Oh lighten up, will you?" I stuck my tongue at him, while I escorted Alphys to the loveseat to sit down.

"Would you like anything to drink? We have water, sweet tea, coffee, coke..." I asked her politely, attempting not to fail as a hostess.

"She's not here to hang out, she's here to give us useful information," Sans rolled his eyes and stared back at the television, as if he was already bored out of his mind.

"Hush Sans! She's still our friend."

"Yeah yeah yeah," he waved me off, as if he didn't even bother to listen to a word I said.

"Y-you don't have to F-Frisk... Sans isn't c-completely wrong. B-Besides, you just got out of the h-hospital not too long ago."

I glared at Sans, as if to burn holes into his head.

"What?" Sans noticed my glare.

 _'What?' You say... but didn't you just turn me upside down to interrogate me, even though I'm just now recovering? Thanks for the hospitality._

I waltz to the huge, side by side, refrigerator and opened it's french handle doors. When the light came on from inside, it revealed that it was stocked full of food and drinks; most likely from Mettaton's doing.

"I insist, you traveled all the way here to help us. I could at least offer you a drink. You must be thirsty."

Alphys sat there, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Well... if you insist.. I w-would like water p-please."

"Sure!" I answered, almost too cheerfully.

Grabbing a water bottle, I glide back to Alphys and hand it to her, before sitting back down next to Sans.

Sans, who was not at all discreet with his actions, snaked an arm from behind and cupped my side with his hand. He pulled me closer to his side, not afraid to show dominance, even in front of friends.

"I-I see your r-relationship is still s-stronger than e-ever."

The look on Alphys' face seemed to brighten up. I feel that she was insinuating that we had been together for a longer time than we really were.

"What do you mean by that, Alphys? It's only been a few days."

Her inquisitive personality got the best of her. She was going to bombard me with questions. But you could tell she was invoked by fear, after she glanced at Sans then back to me.

It wasn't very apparent on her face, but she hiccuped as soon as her eyes peered over.

I turned my head to look at Sans, but his expressionless demeanor did not give away any answers. His eye trailed down to me and gave me a wink and a smile.

He was totally not suspicious at all!

"Alphys, you came here with important information. Did you not?" Sans spoke, as impatient as ever.

"Y-yes... y-yes... I thought it would be better to tell you in person," Alphys' started, she articulated, that whatever she had to make known, was something serious. It's not every day Alphys become determined and speaks clearly without being skittish and tense.

"Frisk, Sans, it has been a long time since any real commotion started in between monsters and humans. Nothing really horrible has happened until recently."

Alphys twiddled her thumbs and took a deep breath before she continued.

"It's extremely rare for romance to spark between a human being and a monster. It's considered taboo to this day and age, where humans have slowly begun to even accept monsters into this world."

"For the past few years, there have been crime reports of human bodies and monster dust found across the country. Each one of them had, a more than normal, connection to one another. The murders have been made public, but the stories behind it have been covered up."

 _Oh my God... that's awful!_

"To the point Alphys," Sans raised his voice and annoyingly wiggled his foot.

"O-okay! Okay... I have looked into it... and someone had wired a lot of money to Schwarz' bank account, just before there were sightings of him showing up to Frisk's previous job. I've kept track of videos from traffic cameras. They showed Schwarz regularly visiting the restaurant, just around the time a huge sum was deposited into his checking account. It's all too coincidental."

 _What?_

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Fear twitched through me, and for some reason, I began to shake violently.

"It seems like someone is out to get you and Frisk. The same someone who killed all those humans and monsters who has eloped."

Flashbacks popped in my line of vision. All I could see were people with white eerie masks, dripping with black ooze, from what were suppose to be their eyes and mouths.

"Doll?" Sans concernedly questioned me. Although I could hear him, I was not able to reply to him.

In the fizz of my corrupted flashbacks, all I could see was a well dressed man, and his wicked smile. His eyes I could not make out, but his laughter was all too familiar to me.

"Frisk!" I could hardly hear Alphys cry out for me too.

Then I felt the weight beside me shift, and strong hands shake my shoulders. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but even how much Sans would try, his voice was too far away for me to even hear clearly.

"Frisk! Snap out of it!" Sans' voice was so far away, but so desperate to get to me.

He shouted so loudly, but it all seemed like quiet whispers of ghosts, fading away from me.

 _ **'Frisk, darling... do you honestly think you could get rid of me so easily?'**_

My memories flashed like white snow on a television. And right before me, in small slips of time, was a tall skeleton monster, who dashed in my direction, with bright lights moving ever so slowly behind me.

That's when it dawned on me.

"Papp... PAPYRUS NO!"

My voice had seemed to carry beyond my consciousness. I finally broke away from the haunting nightmares, and found myself drenched in tears and crushed in the grasp of Sans' embrace.

"Sans..?" My weak voice cried out for him.

He pulled away from me, with a bewilderment impression, that was slapped across his face. His body was shaking so violently, and the red glow in my chest was fading in and out erratically. He knew what I saw. I shouted it so frantically.

Tears slowly started to river down his cheeks, and the yellow heart, that beat in his chest, was dimming in and out as well. It seemed to take ever ounce of his will to not cry harder than I already was.

"Sans..." I cried his name out again.

After a moment, Sans' face softened, and he reached up and cupped my face. He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind me ear, only to brush his fingers under my eyes to wipe away the tears.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here.."

"Sans.. I-I-I'm s-sorry.." I leaned into his shoulder and cried my eyes out.

"Shhhh, calm down baby. It's okay, it's not your fault."

All Sans could do was rub my back in circles and rock me back and forth, ever so carefully.

"I'm sorry Alphys. I think we should finish this at another time," Sans whispered to the yellow monster.

"W-will she be o-okay...?" She whispered back to him. All he did was nod at her.

Seconds later, her scurried footsteps made it to the door. Then the sound of the lock clicking back into place, was the tiniest sound I could hear over my woeful cries.

Never, in my dreams, would I have thought who I would run into again.

I had hoped I would never see him again in this lifetime.


	22. Chapter 22

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

\- Chapter 22 -

 **Sans' POV**

After Frisk calmed down, she eventually fell asleep on top of me. I lied back on the sofa, stared at the ceiling, while still a bit mesmerized from the events that led up to this. It took me nearly an hour to pacify her constant parade of sobs and cries. With every time she hiccuped, I massaged her back. After each time she would say "I'm sorry", I kissed her forehead and wiped her tears from falling down her face. Soon after, her snoring imminently proved her emotional exhaustion.

The way she constantly apologized to me... and to Pap... She had more than just a chip on her shoulder.

Her heart had glowed sporadically and her emotions enveloped me. Before Frisk lost her memories, how long had she carried this burden with her?

Frisk was always like this when she was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. She use to come to me for everything. You name it: help with homework and tests, trouble with bullies, her first boyfriend, her first break-up, advice about random things, or just to hang out. I guess that's how I became so attached to her; I was her best friend.

And just like that, my lingering past thoughts would throw me into my memories.

How many years had it been again? I didn't pay attention to really count the days.

For years I never realized how much I needed Frisk. Up until I realized how much I actually loved her. Why only when my life was plunging down faster than the speed of light, did it take my mind so long to firmly grasp that?

No, I have always known I loved her. It never took enough courage for me to admit that to myself.

How many times had it been, where she would come to me over some boy she had a crush on, and I would only feel immensely irritated? How many times have I looked at her and the world just seemed to stop and stare when she smiled?

My damn pride got in the way so many times...

Fear pushed my feelings deep inside, very far from my reach.

That night when I found Frisk sobbing next to my brother's pile of dust, I knew my life would change drastically. I nearly couldn't cope with it. Papyrus was gone... and life itself put me in that situation where I couldn't live with myself.

The only reason why I even attempted to keep myself together, was due to the fact Frisk was still there to comfort me. She never left my side since Pap passed away and she was my blessing in disguise.

But one day, Frisk just up and dematerialized. She literally vanished right in front of me, with tears down her face and the broken reset button on the floor.

 _"I'm sorry... I tried-"_ Was the last words she said before her existence faded into nothingness.

After that experience, I think I lost my mind at that very moment.

One minute I was at home breaking everything in sight and the next minute I was out for blood against the ones who slayed my brother. I honestly didn't remember much in between, but I do remember opening my eyes, only to see human bodies staked with bones, like how Vlad the Impaler killed his victims.

With the blood of my brother's murders splattered all over me, I felt sick to my stomach.  
Though I was never this reckless, I had never felt so fulfilled in revenge before. For some reason, I decided to laugh like a maniac.

When the cops came into the picture, I killed a few of them too. It had to take special forces to bring me down and cuff me like the animal I became.

Prison changed me, and not for the better. My mental health was already bad at this point, but with the guards constantly thrashing me while having me stringed to the wall, things did not get any better.

 _'You're disgusting! How could you ever think you could be with a human?'_

 _'You're a monster, how can any human girl love you?'_

It was never about killing humans, the fact they hated me was because I was in love with a human. I wasn't in prison for murder, I was locked up for taboo; crossing the fine line between our worlds.

I knew, because when I was trialed at court, my appointed lawyer had pulled me aside and told me the truth behind my court case: convicting me for murder was only a cover up. No one ever had the guts to speak up about Papyrus. It's like a human killing a monster was fine, but when a monster kills a human, suddenly all of mortal society is out for blood.

All it took was one slip from me, and it would be used as an excuse to throw me in jail and commence a ban towards monster and human interactions. The world succeeded on making me look like the bad guy, but failed to dissolve the law for monsters to be equal to humans.

After I was convicted on three accounts of murder, my body began to react and morph to my stress. I became stronger and deadlier than I ever was.

Anyone who had spat a threat at me, I didn't bat my eyes at. All it would take was one small nasty comment about Frisk from their mouths, and their necks would break from how fast I would slam them against the walls.

When the warden had enough of me butchering the other prisoners, he threw me in the G block. I was isolated and locked away from any other guards or prisoners for the longest time. That was till my behavior was "acceptable".

That's how Sans was reborn to the eyes of the world as "G": a cold and ruthless killer, with no empathy for human beings.

Not really counting the years I was in prison, but all of a sudden I was let out due to "good behavior". In all reality, Asgore was elected mayor, for the rights of monsters and humans alike, and he fought to shorten my sentence and avoid execution.

The world was shocked to see me out and about. It was in the newspapers and on the news.

 _'How could they let him out? He's just going to kill more humans'_

 _'That's not the worst part of it, he had relations with a human girl!'_

That's all I've ever heard anymore.

It's strange though...

Here I am, a guy who use to put his little brother before himself, has now never felt more bothered about one girl, who was the complete opposite species from me. I should've been much more bothered about my own blood being dead; not saying that I'm not though. Of course it still kills me to know he's gone.

But I've use to always think to myself:

 _Why the hell was I always thinking about her?_

 _Why was it always the thought of her that ripped me apart the most?_

 _Why did it have to be her? Out of everyone on this cruel earth, it had to be a human girl._

 _Why the hell did she have to fade away like that?_

 _What right did she have for leaving me behind?_

 _Why... Why do all humans make me suffer._

 _She's just like every human... She makes me suffer just by not being here next to me._

A few months had passed since my freedom was renounced. I got lucky that Asgore gave me a job, even with my criminal background. Grillby also let me crash at his place till I got one on my own. After saving up, I eventually moved into an apartment; which took a lot of convincing, because the landlord looked scared of me.

Though things seemed to have gotten better. I didn't feel any better with my life.

 _Nothing was the same anymore._

When I first found her, I was in too much doubt and disbelief. Mixed emotions threatened to buffet me down dramatically. All as the same girl, who had been the catalyst of my nightmares, asked me, "What would you like to order?"

It was my first time visiting the breakfast establishment. With hardly much money to my name, the diner slowly became a daily thing for me. Not like I really ate anything; I just drank their coffee.

Smoking had become a habit I acquired, and sometimes black coffee eases the pain just as much.

As soon as I had sat down, a waitress approached me to ask for my order. It didn't take too much time to recognize the same familiar face, who looked at me with a customer service smile.

I was too shocked to actually speak. As much as I recognized her, her eyes didn't light up with excitement as mine did.

 _Frisk... is that really you?_

 _Wait..._

 _It couldn't be, she vanished right in-front of me._

You could tell she felt awkward. When I didn't answer, she suggested black coffee.  
All I did was nod at her.

Day and day after that, I sat in the same seat in the same corner, with the same waitress, and the same order.

Her reaction never changed. I just became a regular customer in her eyes.

Eventually, I found out from Tori about Frisk's amnesia and how they found her.

It was actually prior to my release.

She received a call from a mental hospital from outside of town. A psychiatric doctor had spoken to her, describing a girl with the same features as Frisk, but who was skinny, absent minded, and mute. They described her as if she was a ghost.

The same doctor had told Toriel why it took a long time to contact her. When the police found Frisk, she had nothing to show for her proof of identity. It took many DNA samples and medical history to even discover who she was.

Asgore and Grillby stated that it took months for Frisk to regain her personality. It seemed that she doesn't recall staying at a mental hospital. It's like it never even happened to her. She lived in an apartment on her own, with her own car, and a normal job.

Frisk's past was wiped away, but her personality never really faded.

Of course it enraged me that no one told me. I nearly about torn Asgore's office down. Their only excuse to me was, if she had seen me for a split second, her memories would've flashed back at a dangerous rate. Which could've led to her brain feeling overwhelmed and it probably could lapse her into a coma. All because Frisk had a stronger bond with me than most people she knew. I just got really lucky that she didn't have a panic attack from seeing me.

It took me long while to accept that. I couldn't forgive myself for not being able to find her sooner. My true wish was for her to at least remember me.

But because of the mystery behind Frisk's amnesia, it was all too dangerous to make her remember.

 _Had she really forgotten about me?_

I only grew to really know it was Frisk, because I sensed her soul. Her soul glowed to a great surge of certain emotions. Like when she was happy from getting a good tip, agitated from a rude customer, giggly from a coworker's funny joke, or excruciating pain from slipping on a wet floor during a breakfast rush. Each time her soul glowed bright and it made mine glow as well. I could feel each emotion she had. Sometime I wondered why she couldn't feel any emotions I had. Maybe due to the lapse in her memory? I still never really figured that out at first.

Just seeing her made me feel...

 _Happy..._

Happiness... I hadn't felt in many many years. I completely forgotten how it even felt.

You could hear my friends say, _"Oh it's only been five years since everything happened."_

In all honesty, that was just a lie we would tell to ourselves. After Frisk broke the reset button, time itself was drastically affected, but only to those who Frisk personally knew. For everyone else in the world, it was next to normal, like nothing changed for them.

Years and years would pass, and somehow we never aged. We would say five years, but reality, it would be like eighty. No one really knows why it was like that, but we kinda learned to accept that we were still the same age as we were decades ago.

That's why it sucked. Even if it took me years to see her again, she didn't remember me. All the times we had, good, bad...

It was nothing anymore.

Not until she looked at me in the eye and said my name, as if she truly knew who I was.

Now, I guess those negative thoughts don't really matter much anymore.

Frisk is right in front of me, in my arms, where she should've been to begin with. Though her thoughts are still partially scattered, I'm just thankful I didn't completely lose her.

 _God, if this was a dream... please never let me wake up._

If I wake up now, all of this would've just been another nightmare.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shape of You**

 **by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story also posted on Wattpad under same author name.]

 **\- Chapter 23 -**

Gasping as if I was needing air, my body shot straight up in my bed, that looked foreign to me. While a soft white blanket fell down my chest and into my lap, and the cool air from the ceiling fan passed over my skin. I looked at the large window and saw the moon glazing light through the silky curtains, that scaled the size of the window itself. I must've passed out and slept all day. Then the reoccurring nightmare managed to come back once more and to play through my thoughts.

 _Oh my God... I remember..._

My stomach churned and bile found its way up my esophagus. I quickly scampered to the bathroom, and I almost couldn't hold it in, before making my way to the toilet. My stomach poured out all the stomach acid it had, and it burned my throat so bad that it kept forcing me gag up more. Then it just became dry heaving.

The painful dry heaving eventually turned into whimpering.

 _I remember how Papyrus died..._

My legs felt too weak to stand, so I just sat there on the floor, letting the tears sting the skin on my cheeks. I looked down at my chest and my red soul was glowing in and out wearily. I almost didn't notice Sans standing behind me, till he got on his knees and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Babe? Are you okay?" His smooth deep voice was enough to sooth some of my uneasiness.

My throat hurt too much to speak. So I nodded in response, with my head still hanging low.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Sans said as he got up. I quietly listened to the patter of his footsteps echo into the living room. After that, it was very imminent on what Sans was up to; the sound of cabinet doors closing shut, and the clatter of a dish being set on the counter. A few minutes later, Sans made his way back to my side and I turned my head to look up back at him. With him, he carried a wet rag and a mug of what smelled like tea.

Setting the mug on the counter, he somehow found one of my scrunchies and decided to pull my hair up into a bun.

"Are you able to get up?"

I shook my head in response. Before he said anything else, he helped me off the floor and hoisted me up in his arms, in a princess carry. It startled me a bit, because I didn't really expect him to do that.

He set me back down on the bed and went back for the rag and mug. I watched him, while sitting crisscrossed in the clothes I was still wearing from this morning. Sans ushered the mug into my hands and placed the warm rag around the back of my neck. The aroma of the hot tea flickered my senses, and the warmth from the wet rag helped ease some of the tension.

This was quite comforting, even coming from him.

"Drink up, you'll need something in your stomach."

I nodded again and brought the rim of the mug to my lips. I blew on it a bit before taking a sip of the tea. Almost immediately, the burning in my throat was alleviated by the sweet taste of honey. I drank some more of the honey tea and set it back down in my lap.

"Better?" Sans had asked.

"Yes, thank you." I spoke as I cleared my throat at the same time.

"This reminds me of the times you use to take care of me, whether I was sick or upset."

Sans sat in-front of me, with a soft sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, you use to come to me whenever you felt troubled. I guess some things never changed."

It's been awhile since I've seen Sans like this: so calm, collected, and sentimental. It felt like a lifetime since he's treated me with such care.

"Sans..." I began to speak, before I took another sip of tea.

"Yeah?"

I hesitated for a few seconds and took another sip of tea. Sans was lost in his memories, just as much as I was right now. If it were the current him talking to me, he would've already lost his temper with how much time I took to ask a question.

Right now, I was speaking with the old Sans. The one who was much more tender, before life kicked him down.

What am I saying?

He's always been the same Sans. He's hardly changed, except his appearance and attitude. His actions now proved me just that.

"How long has it been since... you know.."

Sans heaved a lungful sigh.

"You want the truth or bittersweet lie?"

I finished the last of the tea and set the mug on the nightstand next to me.

I had a hunch that I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from someone I know. Time felt oddly different than what it really was. Our surroundings looked drastically different than from what I last remembered. Buildings looked taller and fashion seemed more fitting to the current time frame.

"I guess both."

Sans leaned back a bit and looked to his side to stare at the window. The moonlight still lit through the window, and the air circulating from the ceiling fan, made the curtains ripple.

"In lies we tell ourselves, its been five years. But if you want the cold truth... its been around eighty years."

I wasn't very shocked to hear that.

"I did that... didn't I? I messed up our place in time?"

Sans peered his gaze back to me, with a "duh" expression written very clear across his face.

"Ughh... I shouldn't have done that. I broke the reset button..."

Tears began to well up in my ears once more, and they threatened to spill if I let them. My face dropped into my palms, trying not to show my painful embarrassment.

"But the damn thing didn't work! I kept pressing it, but nothing happened! So I eventually smashed it."

I began to sob once more, unrelenting all my guilt into each salty tear. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. My face muffled into the soft crook of Sans' neck, and he just let me cry while stroking my back ever so velvety.

"I watched him turn to dust.. after he pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. I tried to bring him back, but the reset button wouldn't work!"

I spilled my guts out to Sans, with him being my shoulder to cry on. I told him everything I felt about it and all my grief that I shared with him.

"I felt so guilty to look at you straight in the face. For days you looked like you were about to fall apart... I didn't know how else to comfort you."

That's when I sensed a pang of remorse from Sans' beating heart. His body was tensing up and quivering in order to fight away the woe that ate at him.

"I'm so sorry... this is all my fault. You have every right to hate me."

Then Sans jolted straight and pushed my body back for him to face me. His eyes were fixed on me and the tears were imminent on his face. He was crying, but looked nothing but serious.

"Don't you dare say that!" Sans nearly shouted.

"But.."

"No buts!"

"Sans.."

"Frisk! Please!"

Sans' breathing became rigid and it looked like he was tired of me apologizing. But my heart was hurting just as much as his. Though Sans' was always the open type, always the one to speak what was on his mind, it was only up until after our reunion that he felt so distant.

 _How could he not hate me...?_

"It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself!"

"But it is my fault! I was so persistent to go out that day, even though the whole world was ganging up on us! I should've stayed home and actually listened to everyone's concerns. I knew it wasn't safe out, but I went out anyway... and Papyrus followed after me-"

Sans cut me off, as he roughly pulled me against him and pushed his lips against mine. I hesitantly melted into him, and our mouths synced together; with much to Sans' aggravation. He leaned into me and I lost my balance. We fell backward onto the bed, with Sans pinning me down. Once he pulled apart from me, Sans looked at me, dead square in the eyes.

"Frisk, the only ones who are to be judged, were the ones who tore Pap away from our lives. I've never blamed you for anything, except for breaking my heart, when you faded away."

Mere centimeters away from my face, I felt his breathing become slower and calmer. My eyes never left his, and I couldn't help but feel impressed with Sans. He turned the situation around and somehow made me feel better. The tears had dried up, and I suddenly didn't feel remorse anymore. It was nothing but the body heat between us.

"I love you, Frisk. Even if you will never return my feelings, I could never hate you."

"Sans..."

He left me utterly speechless. His words have never made me feel so happy. He spoke all the right things to say to make it everything feel alright. But I'm only hurting him even more, despite what he says. No matter how true his words are, I was still a coward. I still don't have it in me to say "I love you" back.

Sans' had poured out everything to me, and still is in the mindset that I don't feel the same.

Is he really that thick headed? He's the smartest person I know! Though I never said it, I still responded to his advances. Does he think I'm only playing along?

No... it is my misconduct this time. He's convinced me to stop blaming myself about Papyrus, but I'm still in the wrongdoing for not being honest. What am I afraid of? I'm not entirely sure about it.

"Thank you Sans. I feel a bit better," I said as I smirked at him, before I continued.

"All of those memories came back at once, and I didn't know how else to react."

Sans said nothing in response, and pecked my forehead before he lied back down by my side. He intertwined my fingers with his and trailed them to his lips.

"I say we deserve a much needed break from this mess. We should go out tomorrow, just you and me."

My excitement rushed back to me and I couldn't help but beam with agreement.

"That sounds wonderful Sans."

He grinned back at me in satisfaction, amidst my acknowledgement.

"It's a date then."


	24. Chapter 24

**Shape of You**

 **Story by EmeraldHeart510**

[Story under same name on Wattpad]

 **-Chapter 24-**

My eyes fluttered open, as the sweet aroma of food entered my senses. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms as far as I'm able. I could nearly feel my mouth water from the smell of chocolate chip pancakes in the morning.

He didn't...

HE DID!

All of my adrenaline picked up and I rushed out of bed; following the invisible scent trail of sweet goodness. I know that I should not be exerting myself so much, but it's chocolate AND pancakes!

I forced myself to a halt and found myself staring at a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with a large dollop of Cool-Whip on top. My eyes were literally goggling over how delicious it looked. If the large roar from my stomach didn't say that I was starving, then what else would?

"I knew that would wake you up. You know how heavy you sleep? You sleep like the dead," Sans chuckled. Then I realized I was standing in front of him, while he had the plate of pancakes in his hand. He grinned in much amusement, while I felt like shrinking down like a deflated balloon.

"I know better than anyone, that you don't have mental brakes when it comes to chocolate anything."

I awkwardly felt my cheeks flare pink.

Oh my God, I never really grew up, have I?

I'm still a kid in this time defying adult body. Now my boyfriend is making fun of me for it.

I snatch the plate out of his hand and gave him a playful shove.

"Stop making fun of me," I grumbled as I sat down on a bar-stool and began to eat at the kitchen bar table.

"Awww, don't be like that."

"You're treating me like an eight year old," I grumbled, stabbing down at one of the pancakes with a fork.

"Sometimes you act like one," he said, as he pulled out the other bar-stool next to me and sat in it.

"And sometimes you act like an asshole," I mumbled in between bites.

"Thank you, thank you; I try very hard," Sans said sarcastically.

After I practically breathed in my food, I patted my stomach with a carefree grin.

" **BURRRP** ", the sound escaped my mouth. I played it off as if I burped on purpose, but it caught Sans off guard. He looked at me a bit wide-eyed, not haven spoken a single syllable, to comment on my unladylike like behavior.

"What?" I raised my brow at him, still pretending that I was not embarrassed about belching so loudly. Sans face became straight, but it didn't take long for him to start snickering and eventually almost falling over in laughter.

My facade completely flew out the window. The embarrassment was now more apparent on my face. I felt worse each time Sans had to deeply breathe in, so he wouldn't suffocate from the lack of oxygen.

"Hahahahahaha," Sans laughed so hard. It was as if me burping was the funniest thing on planet Earth.

"Jeez, can you calm down. It was not that funny." I sulked into my seat, practically slugging away as I went to put my plate in the sink.

"Okay... okay..." Sans said and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I've never heard you burp in awhile," Sans chuckled and stood up from his seat.

"I never felt comfortable burping out in public. I'm not as relaxed."

"I'm honored you feel so comfortable around me."

I nudged Sans in the shoulder in midst of our laughing and giggles.

"So where are we going today?"

"Anywhere you want, babe."

I looked at him questionably, wondering if he's being serious on having nothing specific planned.

"Really, anywhere?"

"Yup."

I tapped my fingers against my leg, thinking about where we could go. The last thing I'd want to do is bring his bank account in the negative.

"Bowling."

"Bowling?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Bowling."

"Annnnddd... that's it?"

Sans did have a point, it would be boring with just bowling. To do anything around here would cost money, other than going to the park or walking around.

"Don't worry about the cost, dove."

"But..." He didn't let me finish my sentence, as he got up and placed a finger against my lips.

"No buts, dollface. If you don't think of some more things to do, by the time I finish getting ready, I'll have ways to help you make up your mind," Sans said as he gave me a mischievous smirk and a wink. God only knows what is going on through that monster's mind.

Sans knew where to prick and prod, and he knew how to drive me up the wall. With my mind, totally **NOT** in the gutter, I couldn't tell what the look on my face was. Cause it made Sans start laughing really hard all over again.

"Hahahahahahahaha, you should see the look on your face!"

Embarrassed as I was, I took a pillow off of the couch and threw it at him. The pillow missed and hit the wall behind him, and he walked back into the bedroom and closed the door, in a fit of chuckles.

"Stop laughing you bone-head!"

I need to work better on my aiming skills.

In a huff, I flopped myself on the sofa and hung my head back to stare at the ceiling.

A date huh? Haven't been on one of those in forever.

Not since my last boyfriend, who dumped me for a girl who he was cheating me on with. Sans and Undyne nearly killed the guy too. The only reason why they ever found out, was from Sans pulling me off to the side to interrogate me, and I ended up breaking down in snot and tears. Undyne overheard when she went to check on me, that's when hell broke loose.

I simpered as the memory passed through my thoughts.

My memories seem to come to me more smoothly now, but no matter how hard I try to remember the memories before and after Pap's passing, it was so fuzzy and cloudy. It was like my mind wasn't ready for me to remember those parts yet.

But anyways... what was I thinking about?

Ohhh yeah, that's right: ideas for places to go to. How could I forget so easily?

That's when I picked up my phone and dialed Charlotte's phone number. The dial tone rang and rang what seemed like forever. Thirty seconds passed and she didn't pick up, it went straight to voicemail.

I didn't bother leaving a voicemail. So I dialed her number once more, like the annoying friend I was.

 _"Hello?"_ Charlotte's voice piped clear over the speaker.

"Hey Char, it's Frisk."

 _"Ohhh, hey girl! I'm sorry, I was busy with work and such. Had to step away for the moment."_

"It's alright."

 _"So, what's up? Is there something wrong? Do I need to come kick someone's butt?"_

"Ohhhh nonono, I'm just calling to see if you knew good places to go on a date. Nothing super fancy."

Stillness crackled through Charlotte's receiver. Did we lose connection?

"Char?"

 _"Sorry, I'm a bit shocked you out of all people are going on a date. The skeleton man I presume? You both finally hit it off?"_

"Ahhhh ummmm..." I did not know how to respond. Charlotte was pretty sharp for a person who was always busy and had to make time for me. But she is one of my besties after all.

 _"HA! I knew it! You could not help yourself, could you?"_

"It's a lonnngggg story Char. A long story that I will explain to you one day."

I could hear a long sigh coming from her end of the line. The picture in my imagination was so pristine, that I could make out her palming herself in the face. She obviously was irritated that I called her for this, right when she was in the middle of something.

 _"Okay, fine."_

A few minutes flew by during our small conversation, and we said our goodbyes before we hung up. Charlotte never knew that this wasn't my first boyfriend; since it was long before her time. I'm technically older than her by more than eight or nine decades. She may never know what my past is. Even If I told her, she would think I'm insane and would not believe me.

"You decide yet?" Sans said, coming back out of the bedroom, with his signature turtle neck and leather short jacket.

"Yeah, you want to know?"

"Nah, just list it for me as the day goes by."

I stared at him in disbelief. All that work for nothing and I could've just decided where to go later.

"Well... you gonna get ready? Or you going to gawk at me all day?" Sans said roughly and impatiently.

"You're lucky I don't hate you, or you would've gotten punched for your attitude issues."

Sans raised his hands, acting out like he was defeated and defenseless.

"Consider me lucky. Or my she-hulk of a girlfriend would put me down six feet under."

Wasn't sure how quick my response time was. It was more of a reflex when my arms found their way to the second couch pillow, and lock and load with a perfect aim to Sans's face. The pillow collided to his head before he had the time to react and dodge it.

"She-hulk that!" I shouted and stuck my tongue out like a child. Then I hurtled to the bedroom, closed and locked it. While mentally praising myself in a brief moment of self-righteousness, I head over to the closet and began to strip out of my pajamas.

"You really think a measly door will stop me?"

Ohhh yeah, nearly forgot he could teleport anywhere he wanted to. Silly me for not thinking that; after already throwing something at him, then running away in the process.

Sans, _most_ of the time, is two steps ahead of me. Keyword "most".

"I'd like to see you try and teleport in here while I'm changing."

There was a moment of complete reticence, as if he was entertaining the notion of teleporting into the room with me.

"...Tempting."

"Sans, I swear if you come in here, I will put you down six feet under."

"Yes ma'am," Sans mocked me. I could sense his smug smile appearing, even from the other side of the door.

After using twenty minutes to decide my outfit (from the wardrobe of clothes Mettaton gave me), I finally decided on a flowy light pink shirt, with a pattern of black stars and crescent moons, and jeans that looked like they were hacked by a chain saw. I wore black sketchers to complete it. Simple yet fashionable, I guess. Fashion has drastically changed, hasn't it?

Walking out of the room, Sans was scrolling on his phone with pure boredom defining his facial features.

"Took you long enough." Sans looked over and shoved his phone back into the zippered pocket of his jacket.

"I wanted to look a little nice at least."

Sans's face softened and he made his way to me with an honest smile.

"You look pretty in anything y'know?"

His genuine response felt very refreshing and it made me feel all warm on the inside. All I could do was smile from his sweet choice of words.

"Thank you, that means a lot. It's just been awhile since I've been on a date."

Sans rolled his eyes in response to my statement. "Don't remind me of your exes. They were all assholes."

"The only reason why they were "assholes" is because you were jealous of them."

Sans scoffed and retracted himself at my retort. He didn't expect such a quick return in feedback, and with a sassy attitude to back it up. It only added to my amusement when his face became slightly yellow.

"Well excusssseeee meeee, princess. Looks like we got a bad ass over here: being all high and mighty."

"You're not denying it though," I sneered back at him.

Not even answering me, he rolls his eyes and heads to the door.

"C'mon, it'll be Christmas at this rate."

After I met Sans in front of the lobby, I froze in place at the sight I was seeing. He pulled up to the curb in front of me, on a high end motorcycle. He took the extra helmet he had with him and handed it to me for me to wear. When my hands took it, it was very obvious, by the look on my face, that I was flabbergasted and confused.

"Bowling first, right?"

I nodded to him without replying.

Though the Harley really fit his look and characteristics, it never really dawned on me that he had a source of transportation. I just thought he would teleport himself everywhere. I guess it takes a lot of energy to do that, as seeing he has other means of getting around the city.

Without saying too much, I climbed on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around Sans's waist. He then swerved the bike back onto the road, and I tightened my grip around him as I tried to get use to the feeling of riding a motorcycle.

"Sans..."

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you own a motorcycle?"

"For awhile."

"I see..." I said, trying to act coy and calm, and obviously not surprised that he has a motorcycle.

"Oh my God, are you being serious?" Sans chuckled a bit to my behavior.

"What?"

"Actions speak louder than words, dove. I could tell you were speechless."

I knew he couldn't see, but I pouted with my cheeks puffing out. Was I really that much of an open book?

"Since when were you going to tell me that you were banking?"

"Me banking? Sweetheart, did you not see the apartment I use to live in?"

"That doesn't explain how you were hiding an expensive motorcycle from me. This entire time I thought you were just using your powers to get around."

"Just because you've never seen it, doesn't mean I hid it from you. It's been years, doll. I've earned my keep and saved my money."

Being over a century old does things to the poor mind. My dumbass did not think to put two and two together. I have my memories of him as he was before, and I hardly know the San that exists now.

"Weren't you in prison for the longest time though? How were you able to save up enough money to get by on your own?"

Probably should not be asking so much questions while he's driving. Oh well, too late for that. I've gone and started a conversation.

"King Asgore gave me a job. He keeps tabs on you, by the way. Every time I go to work, he whines about wanting to see you."

It made more sense now. It explains why Sans would be gone for so long during week days and how he's able to afford anything. Of course dad would give Sans a well paying job when he had nowhere else to go to. When the world saw you as a criminal, it would treat you as one. Criminals don't always get lucky in finding good careers.

"I should probably visit mom and dad more often. I've hardly spoken to then since my memories have been partly regained."

"Please. It would make him stop crying."

The image of King Asgore dotting his adopted daughter, was different than how he appeared to most. As a leader, he was firm, strict and stern. But around his wife and kid, his associates would not be able to recognize him.

"Sorry for asking so much questions."

"Don't worry about it."

At the end of the conversation, we had already arrived at our first destination. We slowly came to a stop and parked into a parallel parking space. Kicking down his side stand, Sans turns off the ignition and slips his helmet off his head. I proceed to take my helmet off as well, but the strap gets caught and I can't get it lose.

"C'mere, I got it," Sans said, helping me loosen the strap from under my chin.

His face became abruptly close to mine as he worked the strap to unbuckle. I turned my attention away and pretend to not notice how close his face was to mine.

Right when I look away from him, I catch a glimpse two people walking by, a female dog monster and human woman. They looked at Sans and me and turned back to each other with disgust. Did we really look that intimate in public?

Times have changed, but some things never did. It's not odd anymore to see a human and a monster to become friends, but for them to became romantically involved was a different issue. Even for some cases, like my own, it should be a normal thing, like a human and a monster getting along. Still seems to be somewhat frowned upon. If nothing sparks the change, then it probably won't improve anytime soon.

"There, it's undone," Sans voice pulled me back to this reality and took the helmet off my head.

He glances at the two women gossiping at us. They catch him looking, turned white in fear, and walked away like nothing happened. This gives off the impression that he was still notorious to the eyes of public. One of the issues of concern with today's society: rarely anyone is as forgiving as the next. Sans walks as a free man, except the opinion of what others ponder to believe.

Only reason I could believe why Sans did not get arrested for breathing, was his connections with my dad. Otherwise, police would very likely be all over him, because strangers would more than likely suspect he was doing something wrong.

"Don't listen to what others say about us. It's not like we're breaking the law. You and I are here to have fun like normal people."

Sans declares as he takes my hand in his and pulls me towards the door to the bowling alley.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

-  
The clocks ticks by as the minutes turned into hours. Time was irrelevant as we both neglect to remember it.

With my victorious win at the bowling alley, I had beat him 150 to 130. I'm not sure how I managed, but gladly did not question it.

Afterwords we had gone ice-skating, which I had never done before.

Sans was almost too busy being an ass than to help me not slip and fall. Of course he managed to catch me every time I did lose my balance, but at the same time he was making fun of how I looked like a fawn learning how to walk.

In return, I mocked him for how much he sucked at bowling. He tried making excuses that he was only going easy on me, but I'll never let him live it down on our twenty point difference in score.

After skating, we hit up the downtown art museum, Sans had taken an interest in.

I almost expected him to joke about how a splatter of paint shouldn't cost a million dollars, or comment how it looks like someone was drunk while playing with paint. Despite my expectations, he was very well versed with some of the art pieces and made compliments and critiques on each one we passed by. Looks like some of his old personality still retained. Just listening to Sans talking, it sounded like he was speaking another language. There were all the kinds of vocabulary and terminology he was using. Sans was more of a math and science brainiac. It never crossed my mind that he was one into art and have such strong intellectual influence on it.

This was the same guy who helped me pass AP calculus, chemistry and biology back when I was in high school. It's easy to forget this guy is practically the monster version of Einstein. He chooses not to act like it most of the time.

Having our fill with the museum, my stomach had decided it was time for food.  
San made the decision this time on where to go next. He takes me out to dinner at this retro looking diner. This place had some of the best fries, but nothing compared to Grillby's cooking. No burger would ever be good enough as Grillby's.

When I thought this was to be the end of our date. Apparently Sans had something else in mind.

"Where are we going?" I ask as Sans drives up an unfamiliar road going up against a mountain side. My ears start to pop a little from the rise in elevation.

"You'll see."

Sans then pulls to the side of the road and parks the bike next to a tree.

"Close your eyes," Sans asks, urging me to do so.

"Um okay," I awkwardly close my eyes and feel Sans pulling my hands with him.

I follow after him, not knowing where he's taking me. I trust that he's not doing anything that will spite me.

"Still closed?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we're almost there."

Within a short few minutes, Sans lets go of my hands. I hear his boots scrunch in the grass next to me.

"Okay, now open."

I gradually do so, and I couldn't believe the sight before me.

"Sans..."

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes!"

I clap my hands together as I am struck with awe. Before us, lies an ocean of city lights, as they twinkle in the distance like stars. This was a view to remember. You could never see something like this on ground level.

"How did you find this place?" I excitedly rush up to the tall fence to take a better look at the skyscrapers, and to see if I could find my dad's building.

"It was a long time ago. Before I found you, I just happened to be driving up Mt. Ebott, and I happened to pass by this fenced up pasture on the side of this mountain. When I saw this, I thought of you."

I turn my head to look at Sans and his eyes were not on the view, but all on me.

The expression he wore, spoke of so many things, but I knew he himself could only say a few.

Sans's strong gaze clenched my heart and it made my legs feel like noodles to stand on.

His fixed stare was filled so many emotions than I could count: admiration, respect, thoughtfulness, endearment, passion, and desire, were only some of the very apparent. These aspects were of the eyes of someone in love. His eyes were for no one else but me.

What have I done to receive such kind of affection? I had done nothing to make him fall for me. Nothing compared to what he had done that made me fall for him.

I don't deserve him, I really don't. I'm not even sure who I am so much anymore. Part of me wonders that my locked memories were not to hide from myself, but to hide something from him. I think I was protecting him somehow. I can't put my finger on it, but I have a gut feeling that could be a reason.

Sans doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve me hiding anything from him. But why hide my feelings while he's pouring it all out to me? Why can't I tell him I feel the same?

Why? Why? Why?!

What's holding me back? Do I really have something to hide from him? Is this why I'm just pulling him along at this point?

Out of everyone on this cruel beautiful planet, he's one of the last ones that deserves this kind of treatment.

Sans was right from the beginning, I'm no better than the human beings who fear him.

"Frisk, what's wrong?"

I didn't notice that I was crying, till I felt Sans's fingers wipe away the salty tears from my cheeks.

"I'm frustrated."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I don't deserve someone like you."

As the tears continue to trinkle down my face, Sans continued to dry my tears and hold my face gently in his palms.

"Now why do you think that?"

"I can't say I know why..."

I hesitantly wanted to speak the truth. It was not worth hiding it from him anymore, even if there is something to hide from him. Whatever was holding me back had a specific reason to prevent me from tackling this man, professing how much I felt the same about him.

I shook my head in fear, that was what I was being so cautious about.

"Frisk..."

I still refused to look at him in the eyes. And that's when I heard him heavily sigh.

"Frisk, I love you."

My eyes snap open to his random confession. Just hearing him say it again, took my breath away and eased my anxiety. His irises looked down into me and I could feel his heart beating rapidly along with mine.

"Sweetheart, if you're not ready to tell me now, I won't force it out of you. I'll wait for you to come to me when you're ready."

This was why he's too good for me. Yes, he's a rude jackass, but he's honest and thoughtful. He's willing to wait for me, even though I'm the one cowering and hiding away in the dark.

"If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you."

"That's not true."

"Enlighten me then."

I bit my bottom lip before I could answer him.

"You're so honest with me, but I can't even tell you why I'm scared of the dark. Here you are, saying you love me, but I haven't even answered you. It's no better than playing with your feelings."

The softness of Sans's fingers against my face, was replaced by the warmth of him enveloping me into an embrace. My face went into his chest as he caressed my head and firmly held my waist.

"Since when have you played with my feelings? You accepting me is more than enough. Besides..."

Sans lifts my chin to look up at him and leans down to rest his forehead against mine.

"If you didn't like me, you would've already pushed me away."

I didn't respond to him. I should've known it was a given that I liked him. Regardless I wouldn't be in his arms right now.

Without words, our movements kind of just gone with the flow of the moment. It was instinct when our lips met each other. But it was a spark that ignited, when the kiss deepened.

What am I to do without him?

 _To be continued in the next chapter..._

 **A/N: I just want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me this far. Life is hard and can get in the way of inspiration, which I cannot say I'm not a victim of. Just seeing the number of views go up and the comments you leave, it helps bring back the inspiration. So thank you again, I really am grateful. Writing this story makes me happy, so I hope we'll both enjoy this story till the very end.**

 **\- EmeraldHeart510**


End file.
